


La Vie Animale

by Vianaha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, F/M, Multi, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Préhistoire fantasmée, inspiration steppes mongoles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vianaha/pseuds/Vianaha
Summary: Rey est une jeune charognard évoluant dans un monde sauvage et sans pitié. Elle a dû très tôt apprendre à survivre seule en braconnant et en volant. Sa vie aurait pu continuer ainsi indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce que sa route croise celle d'un puissant guerrier alpha.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 15





	1. La Poupée

**Author's Note:**

> Meute : désigne un groupe de plusieurs individus (souvent apparentés mais pas que) organisés en une hiérarchie très ordonnée, vivant ensemble et se partageant les tâches et le travail nécessaire à la survie du groupe.
> 
> Clan : fait référence à une lignée familiale, souvent prestigieuse, pérenne dans le temps, qui commande plusieurs meutes.

Unkar avait peut-être été un grand chasseur dans sa jeunesse – en tout cas les conseils qu’il avait prodigués à Rey pour améliorer ses techniques de chasses s’étaient avérés très utiles – mais quand Rey l’avait rencontré, ce n’était plus qu’un vieux Beta obèse avec une patte folle. Sa meute s’en était débarrassée car ce n’était plus qu’un poids mort. L’abandon des membres invalides était une pratique cruelle mais nécessaire pour assurer la survie du groupe. Seules les meutes immenses, avec au moins trente chasseurs actifs, pouvaient se permettre d’entretenir les individus impotents – qui n’étaient plus bons à rien. Les vieux, les estropiés, les malades, il valait mieux s’en séparer. Seuls les chiots orphelins étaient gardés – saufs en période de grande disette – car tant qu’ils n’avaient pas révélé leur assignation à l’adolescence, ils restaient de potentiels chasseurs, sentinelles ou reproducteurs.  
Rey ignorait tout des circonstances qui avaient conduit à son isolement. D’aussi loin que ses souvenirs puissent remonter, ses parents et elle avaient toujours vécu en marge des autres meutes. D’ailleurs pendant longtemps, Rey fut persuadée qu’il suffisait d’être trois pour former une meute. Unkar l’avait détrompée.  
Le monde de Rey et Unkar, aussi sauvage et inflexible soit-il, reposait sur un système hiérarchique pyramidal complexe et bien ordonné. Au sommet de cette pyramide, il y avait les Alphas. Les Alphas dirigeaient les meutes, commandaient les groupes de chasseurs et de sentinelles, ils répartissaient la nourriture, décidaient qui pouvait vivre au sein de la meute. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables à leur carrure imposante, leur appétit vorace et leur agressivité.  
Aux ordres des Alphas, il y avait les Beta, moins imposants, plus dociles, mais assez redoutables pour la plupart. Ils formaient le gros des meutes. Les chasseurs étaient les membres les plus privilégiés : ils avaient à charges de fournir la nourriture, ils devaient souvent s’éloigner des camps pendant une longue période pour trouver du gibier. Par conséquent, c’étaient les plus forts et les plus endurants. Les sentinelles devaient assurer la protection de la meute durant l’absence des chasseurs. Ils étaient souvent choisis en fonction de leur intelligence et de leur ingéniosité. Le reste de la meute se composait essentiellement des femelles et des chiots, à qui il incombait d’assurer l’intendance et les taches domestiques comme la cuisine, la préparation des peaux ou encore la cueillette et la pêche. Au milieu d’eux, il y avait les Omégas.  
Les Omégas étaient proportionnellement aussi rares que les Alphas. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables à leur aspect menu, leur caractère passif et leur impressionnante fécondité. Ce dernier point en faisait des individus prisés au sein des meutes. Au cours de sa vie, une femelle Oméga pouvait mettre bas le double, voir le triple, de chiots par rapport à une femelle Beta. Même les mâles – plus rares – étaient appréciés : ils pouvaient féconder le double de femelles par rapport aux Betas et aux Alphas. C’était pourquoi ils étaient la chasse gardée exclusive des Alphas.  
Un Oméga jeune et en bonne santé ne courrait quasiment aucun risque d’être chassé. A moins qu’il n’ait commis un acte très grave.  
Et puis, tout en bas de la pyramide, il y avait les charognards. Ceux qui n’étaient rattachés à aucune meute. Leur existence était de loin la plus précaire. C’était souvent des vieux ou des estropiés, des individus chassés par leur groupe soit parce qu’ils n’étaient plus bons à rien, soit parce qu’ils étaient entrés en conflit avec le chef de la Meute. Ceux qui étaient encore valides avaient peut-être une chance d’être adopter par une autre meute qui souhaitait renforcer ses effectifs de chasseurs ou de sentinelles. Les autres devaient se résigner à mener une vie d’errance et de solitude jusqu’à ce que la mort les en délivre.  
Unkar était de ceux-là.  
Et Rey ?  
Rey, c’était plus compliqué.  
Pour autant qu’elle sache, ses parents avaient été chassés par leur meute bien avant sa naissance. Elle en ignorait les raisons, on ne les lui avait jamais expliquées. Les premiers temps de sa vie étaient assez flous dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait qu’il fallait toujours courir, toujours ramper ou se mettre accroupi. Toujours éviter les groupes de chasseurs, mais en même temps ne pas trop s’en éloigner car ils laissaient parfois des morceaux de bidoches abandonnées dans leur sillage.  
Est-ce qu’elle avait été heureuse avec ses parents ? Difficile à dire.  
Est-ce qu’ils étaient tendres avec elle ? Difficile à dire aussi.  
Qu’est-ce que la tendresse pour un chiot orphelin ? Elle se rappelait vaguement de nuit où elle dormait pelotonnée entre eux, bercée par le bruit de leurs respirations et réchauffée par la chaleur de leurs corps. Mais est-ce que c’était suffisant pour dire qu’ils l’avaient aimée ?  
Parfois, Rey se demandait pourquoi sa mère ne l’avait pas tout bêtement abandonnée là où elle l’avait mise bas, des années auparavant. Car il n’y a rien de plus encombrant et de plus incommodant qu’un nourrisson, quand on doit vivre au jour le jour, chasser, pêcher, cueillir des baies, déterrer des racines, ramasser du bois, faire un feu, essayer de trouver un endroit sûr où dormir, éviter les prédateurs et les autres chasseurs… Quand on a qu’un seul compagnon pour vous aider.  
Peut-être était-ce l’instinct maternel ? Peut-être avait-elle cru pouvoir émouvoir les membres d’une meute avec un nourrisson ?  
Quoi qui ait pu motiver sa mère à la garder, cela avait en tout cas fini par changer.  
Un matin, ses parents lui avaient demandé de les attendre dans une clairière. Ils devaient aller inspecter les environs et reviendraient la chercher. Elle devait sagement les attendre, assise sur une souche, jusqu’à leur retour. Et Rey avait attendu. Elle avait attendu jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe. C’était une nuit de pleine lune. Elle s’était pelotonnée dans la pelisse que son père lui avait jetée sur les épaules avant de partir. Elle voulait rester éveillée afin de ne pas manquer leur retour. Mais elle avait bien dû finir par s’endormir, car elle se souvenait d’avoir ouvert les yeux et qu’il faisait plein jour. Elle était toujours seule sur sa souche au milieu de la clairière.  
Elle avait attendu encore, jusqu’à ce que son ventre cri famine et que sa gorge se dessèche – sa gourde en peau entièrement vidée. Elle avait attendu. Jusqu’à ce que ses crampes d’estomac la poussent à se lever et à faire les cent pas autour de la souche pour essayer d’ignorer sa faim. Puis n’y tenant plus, elle s’était éloignée en quête d’un buisson de baie ou de racine. Puis, elle était revenue à son point de départ. Elle avait inspecté soigneusement les alentours, chercher des empreintes ou la moindre trace qui indiquerait que quelqu’un était passé tout près et qu’elle avait manqué le rendez-vous. Rien.  
Rien à part ses petites empreintes dans la terre meuble.  
A la fin du deuxième jour, la soif la tenaillait tellement qu’elle se mit en quête d’un point d’eau. Elle marcha pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle trouva enfin une source entre deux pierres au bas d’un ravin. Elle but jusqu’à en avoir le ventre près à éclater. Elle remplit également sa gourde, jusqu’à ce que les coutures en soient tellement tendues qu’on les dirait sur le point de craquer.  
Lorsqu’elle fut pleinement désaltérée, elle voulut se remettre en route vers la clairière. Mais ce fut alors qu’elle réalisa qu’elle ne savait pas le chemin pour revenir sur ses pas. Rien ne lui était familier dans cette partie de la vallée. Et en dépit de tous ses efforts pour tenter de s’orienter, elle n’était pas parvenue à retrouver la clairière.  
Elle trouva refuge le soir au fond d’un terrier abandonné. Elle se rongea les sangs à l’idée que ses parents allaient rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, trouver la clairière déserte et peut-être croire qu’elle avait été emportée par un ours, un loup ou un chasseur.  
Malgré son angoisse, elle dut tout de même s’endormir, car se furent des grognements qui la tirèrent de son sommeil le lendemain. Rey passa sa petite tête hors de son terrier pour identifier l’origine du bruit.  
Elle aperçut tout d’abord ce qui ressemblait à un gros tas de poils. Les gargouillis et l’odeur qu’il dégageait lui firent d’abord supposer qu’il s’agissait d’un blaireau. Sauf qu’en observant plus attentivement, elle se rendit compte que le dit blaireau avait des bottes en cuir élimé, une besace en peau et une grosse face boursoufflée et rougeaude avec une grande bouche édentée.  
Ce fut sa première rencontre avec Unkar.  
Unkar, le vieux charognard, n’était pas vraiment le compagnon rêvé pour une enfant de son âge. Il était toujours bougon, toujours en train de se plaindre, rien n’était jamais assez bien pour lui. Il était fainéant, égoïste, calculateur et avare.  
Mais il s’avait comment poser des pièges à lapins et à oiseaux. Comment tresser un panier avec des branchages pour attraper des poissons. Comment pister un chevreuil. Comment effacer ses traces pour ne pas être repéré par les chasseurs. Comment fumer la viande et le poisson pour les manger plus tard.  
Même si, très vite, Rey se mit à faire le plus gros du travail, - voir à tout faire toute seule, vu qu’Unkar avait toujours une bonne excuse pour rester au bivouac – elle fut bien obligée de reconnaître que toutes les astuces qui lui avaient permis de survivre aussi longtemps toute seule plus tard, lui venaient en grande partie d’Unkar. Pour cela, au moins, elle lui devait une forme de reconnaissance. Même si elle l’avait largement payé en retour. Car quelle aubaine pour le vieux charognard obèse et édenté qu’il était de trouver une jeune servante prête à exécuter ses quatre volontés en échange d’une place au coin de son feu et d’une compagnie.  
C’était aussi Unkar qui lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des meutes et pourquoi il fallait se cacher des chasseurs et des sentinelles – surtout des Alphas.  
Ses derniers tuaient les charognards dès qu’ils en croisaient. D’abord parce que les charognards avaient la réputation d’être des pilleurs : ils se glissaient dans les campements, volaient la nourriture et tout le matériel qu’ils pouvaient. Les charognards pouvaient aussi s’en prendre aux chiots. Ils vivaient seuls depuis si longtemps que pour eux la vie d’un chiot n’avait pas plus de valeur que celle d’un lapin ou d’un ragondin.  
Les charognards en rut représentaient aussi un danger pour les femelles.  
Et les meutes ne voulaient pas non plus qu’il y ait trop de charognards au même endroit. Sinon, ils risquaient de se regrouper et de former une nouvelle meute et cela représenterait des problèmes de voisinage vraiment incommodants.  
Mais le pire pour eux, c’était les Alphas isolés.  
Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait croire, les Alphas n’étaient pas du tout fait pour vivre en solitaire. La solitude les rendait fous. Il leur fallait des compagnons pour les distraire, des règles de vie pour les encadrer. Un Alpha livré à lui-même perdait tout contrôle sur ses plus bas instincts. Il devenait un démon cruel, froid et sans scrupule, capable de tuer juste pour le plaisir. Il n’y avait rien au monde de plus dangereux qu’un Alpha sans meute. Et rien de plus vulnérable qu’un charognard Oméga.  
Par chance, ils étaient extrêmement rares. Les meutes préféraient tuer leurs Alphas dissidents plutôt que de les laisser s’enfuir dans la nature. Rey, pour sa part, n’en avait jamais croisé. Mais Unkar lui avait raconté des histoires horribles de familles décimées par un Alpha solitaire. La jeune charognard soupçonnait cependant que c’était des contes inventés afin d’effrayer les chiots et de les dissuader de s’éloigner des camps ou de se promener seuls en pleine forêt la nuit.  
La première fois que Rey eut l’occasion de voir un Alpha, ce fut lors d’un déménagement de camp. En moyenne, une meute restait trois à six mois au même endroit, puis elle déménageait afin de trouver un autre territoire avec plus de gibier, plus de ressources ou simplement des températures plus clémentes. Lors de ses grands déplacements, elle laissait souvent deux trois bricoles derrière elle, des objets trop encombrants ou cassés, qui seraient trop pénibles à transporter : un bol en terre ébréché, une vieille pelisse moisie, un chaudron cabossé, des lames émoussées… Tout un tas de petites choses qui ne poussaient pas dans la nature et qui pouvaient s’avérer fort utiles pour améliorer le quotidien.  
Rey était devenue expert pour espionner les meutes, savoir quand elles étaient sur le départ et quand on pouvait se pointer pour glaner des détritus sur le camp. Avant que d’autres charognards viennent se servir. Oui car, sans être tout à fait juste, la réputation de pilleurs des charognards n’était pas totalement usurpée. Et il n’était pas rare que des bagarres éclatent entre rodeurs pour s’accaparer le plus de matériel.  
Rey était petite, rapide et douée pour le camouflage, mais elle n’était vraiment pas taillée pour se battre. Alors elle se débrouillait toujours pour être sur les lieux la première, prendre tout ce qu’elle pouvait et disparaître avant que les autres rappliquent.  
Mais un jour, elle fut un peu trop gourmande.  
En faisant ses rondes hebdomadaires, elle avait repéré un chiot avec une poupée de chiffon. Pour une raison inconnue, dès qu’elle avait vu l’objet entre les pattes du petit elle avait instantanément voulu se l’approprier. Alors elle était revenue, jour après jour, juste pour observer les allées et venues du chiot et tenter de trouver un moment opportun pour lui prendre le jouet. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle entendit deux sentinelles parler de lever le camp dans deux jours. Elle comprit que si elle n’agissait pas rapidement, elle n’aurait peut-être plus jamais l’occasion de s’approprier l’objet tant convoité.  
Contre tout bon sens, Rey décida de se glisser en pleine nuit dans le camp. Elle avait retenu les rondes des sentinelles et était parvenue à déjouer leur surveillance. Elle avait repéré la tente où dormait le chiot à la poupée. Sans un bruit, elle s’était glissée à l’intérieur. Sur une natte, près de l’entrée, elle vit un mâle et une femelle, qui dormaient enlacés. Ils étaient nus sous une épaisse couverture en laine. Le mâle était tellement grand que ses jambes et ses bras dépassaient de la natte, tandis que la femelle était pelotonnée contre lui. Sa poitrine faisait monter et descendre la couverture au rythme de sa respiration et son souffle bruyant balayait le sommet de la tête de sa compagne.  
Rey se demanda comment cette dernière parvenait à dormir avec tout le bruit qu’il faisait. Il dégageait une puissante odeur, pas désagréable, mais très prégnante. Hypnotisante au point que Rey perdit de vue son objectif un court instant, obnubilée par les effluves qui lui taquinaient les narines.  
Alpha…  
Elle fut sortie de sa transe par un petit geignement sur le côté. Le chiot dormait sur une natte un peu à l’écart de ses parents. Il avait été emmitouflé dans une couverture bien chaude et un amas de pelisses et de peaux qui formaient comme un nid autour de lui. Rien n’avait été négligé pour son confort.  
Rey en ressentit une jalousie diffuse. Il aurait été tentant de virer le mioche du nid et de prendre sa place. Si elle n’avait pas peur du sort que lui réserverait les parents au réveil. Surtout le mâle alpha.  
Non. Elle se contenterait d’emporter la poupée, qui pendait au bord de la litière, serrée dans le poing minuscule du mioche.  
Très prudemment, avec des gestes lents, Rey attrapa un bras de la poupée et tira dessus jusqu’à ce qu’elle glisse hors de la petite main du dormeur.  
Dès qu’elle l’eut entre les mains, le cœur de Rey se mit à faire des bonds comme un lièvre. Elle contempla son butin avec une sorte de triomphe émerveillé. C’était une simple figurine cousue de vieux morceaux de tissus et rembourrée avec de la paille. On lui avait brodé un visage sommaire avec du fil de laine et collé des poils de sangliers en guise de cheveux.  
C’était surement le truc le plus piteux et le plus inutile qui soit. Pourtant Rey avait le sentiment d’avoir conquis un trésor.  
Elle se glissa hors de la tente comme elle était entrée : discrètement et sans faire de bruits. Elle avait presqu’atteint la limite du camp lorsque les pleurs du chiot se firent entendre dans son dos. Elle s’était figée un bref instant, à plat ventre sur le sol, la poupée entre les dents. Autour d’elle, quelques tentes s’agitèrent. Des museaux se glissèrent à l’extérieur pour voir ce qu’il en était. Finalement, le mâle alpha sortit à son tour de sa tente, à demi-nu, le chiot dans les bras, qui n’en finissait pas de chouiner.  
Dans les bras de son père, il ressemblait lui-même à une poupée, aussi petit, chétif et insignifiant. Et pourtant ce dernier le tenait avec tendresse et essayait tant bien que mal de le bercer pour calmer ses pleurs.  
Rey ressentit furtivement une forme de culpabilité en voyant le chiot brailler et frotter ses petits yeux rougis et débordant de larmes. Mais ce sentiment fut vite balayé par une sorte de colère suffisante, lorsque tout un tas de femelles commencèrent à s’attrouper autour du mioche pour tenter de l’apaiser.  
La belle affaire ! Qu’il chiale donc pour sa poupée ! Il aurait des câlins et des quantités d’autres jouets pour le consoler.  
Elle était partie vers la forêt sans se retourner. 

Unkar l’avait évidemment enguirlandée, lorsqu’il avait appris qu’elle s’était glissée au milieu d’un campement uniquement pour voler une poupée à un mioche. Avait-on jamais vu une initiative plus stupide ?! C’était prendre beaucoup de risques pour un truc parfaitement inutile… Ca lui apprendrait, tiens ! A s’allier avec une gamine stupide… Il ferait mieux de partir de son côté et de se débrouiller seul…  
Rey le laissa râler autant qu’il voulait ; elle s’en moquait. Unkar ne bougeait pratiquement plus. Sa patte folle n’était plus qu’une masse inerte qu’il trainait péniblement derrière lui quand il allait pisser. Sa fin approchait. Rey le savait. Et Unkar le sentait également. C’était pourquoi il devenait chaque jour plus insupportable.  
Parfois, Rey se demandait pourquoi elle ne partait pas elle de son côté ? Le vieux Beta n’avait plus rien à lui apprendre. A part lui gueuler dessus, il n’était bon à rien. Sans elle, il crèverait de faim et de soif au bout de quelques jours.  
Peut-être parce que se retrouver de nouveau seule lui paraissait une perspective plus pénible que de devoir supporter la mauvaise humeur d’Unkar.  
Cependant, ce dernier ne lui laissa bientôt plus d’autre choix.  
Un après-midi, Rey revint au bivouac après une de ses maraudes. Elle trouva Unkar étendu sur le dos, les membres étalés de façon bizarre, sa grosse face boursoufflée tournée vers le ciel, la mâchoire ouverte avec la langue pendante. Son énorme ventre était inerte. Aucun souffle, aucun ronflement ne s’échappait de sa bouche, ni de ses naseaux.  
Rey dut se rendre à l’évidence : son vieux compagnon d’infortune avait rendu l’âme.  
Elle ne le pleura pas. Elle avait bien d’autres préoccupations.  
Rey rassembla tout ce qu’elle put : fourrure, couteaux, cuir, viandes séchées et silex. Elle empaqueta du mieux qu’elle put tous ses biens dans un baluchon, qu’elle chargea sur ses épaules, sa poupée accrochée à sa ceinture, et partit droit devant elle.  
Les bêtes se chargeraient des obsèques d’Unkar.


	2. l'Oméga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision : j'ai parlé de la Préhistoire comme période historique de référence. Mais gardez à l'esprit que c'est un univers fantasmé qui prend des libertés avec la réalité ou les connaissances archéologiques. De plus, vous n'allez pas tarder à vous en rendre compte, il y a une grande disparité de culture et de mœurs, d'un territoire à un autre. Rey vient d'une forêt septentrionale où la vie est rude et particulièrement sauvage. Quand elle va passer de l'autre côté de la montagne, dans les plaines, les meutes de ces régions ont un mode vie plus proche des nomades eurasiens de la fin de l'Antiquité. 
> 
> Meute : désigne un groupe de plusieurs individus (souvent apparentés mais pas que) organisés en une hiérarchie très ordonnée, vivant ensemble et se partageant les tâches et le travail nécessaire à la survie du groupe.
> 
> Clan : fait référence à une lignée familiale, souvent prestigieuse, pérenne dans le temps, qui commande plusieurs meutes.

Seule, sans attaches, Rey décida de partir à l’ascension de la chaine de montagnes qui entourait la vallée où elle avait vécu toute sa vie. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle trouverait au-delà de cette frontière qui avait jusqu’à présent délimité son existence. Elle n’était même pas sûre d’espérer quelque chose de mieux de l’autre côté. Mais elle avait besoin d’un nouvel horizon.

Elle se révéla être une bonne grimpeuse. Surement grâce au temps passé à monter aux arbres pour échapper aux prédateurs. Le plus dur fut de rationner sa nourriture. Car le gibier était rare en hauteur, et elle connaissait mal les plantes comestibles en montagne. Heureusement, elle trouva des nids d’oiseaux à piller.

Ses poumons eurent aussi du mal à s’habituer à l’altitude.

Elle se cacha dans des grottes. Se prit des trombes d’eau quand le temps tourna à l’orage. Au moins, elle put ainsi remplir sa gourde.

Quand elle parvint assez haut pour voir ce qui se trouvait de l’autre côté, une immense plaine verdoyante s’étendait à perte de vue. Et le soleil apparaissait à l’horizon, Rey y vit un signe.

Il fut plus facile de descendre de la montagne que d’y monter. Rey n’avait même pas atteint le pied de l’autre versant qu’elle tomba sur le campement d’une meute, installé à flan de colline. Elle prit garde de les espionner sans être vue. Rien ne lui permettait de douter que ces gens-là n’étaient pas hostiles envers les étrangers comme l’étaient ceux de la vallée.

C’était une meute semblable à toutes celles qu’elle avait eu l’occasion de côtoyer. A part, peut-être, quelques détails dans leurs accoutrements et leur façon de monter leurs tentes : elles étaient circulaires et non rectangulaires comme celles de la vallée.

Rey décida d’installer son bivouac à proximité. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à tirer profit de la situation…

Un jour, alors qu’elle explorait les environs, elle s’aperçut qu’elle n’était pas seule à avoir élu domicile près de la meute. Une vieille femelle avait installé son bivouac dans une grotte à une lieue à peine de l’emplacement de la meute.

Rey la trouva dans un premier temps stupide. Les sentinelles allaient rapidement la repérer et la chasser. Voir pire…

Pourtant, au cours des jours qui suivirent, personne ne vint la déranger. Au contraire, des Beta – mâle ou femelle – s’approchaient régulièrement de l’entrée de sa grotte et y déposait un présent. Cela pouvait être de la viande séchée, des fruits ou juste un morceau d’étoffe. Ils n’entraient jamais directement dans son antre, mais attendaient bien sagement devant l’entrée qu’elle sorte les accueillir. Parfois, les visiteurs partaient directement après l’avoir saluée. D’autre fois, ils restaient bavarder un moment.

C’était un phénomène nouveau pour Rey. Jamais, jusqu’à présent, elle n’avait observé un tel comportement chez les membres d’une meute envers un individu externe au groupe. Soit les coutumes de ces gens étaient vraiment différentes, soit cette vieille femelle avait un statut à part.

Elle espionna plusieurs jours pour tenter de comprendre. Mais très vite, ses instincts de pilleuses reprirent le dessus. Il arrivait que la vieille s’absente de sa grotte au moment où quelqu’un venait déposer une offrande. Souvent, les plus jeunes perdaient patience et partaient en laissant sur place leurs cadeaux, sans surveillance. Pour Rey, la tentation était trop forte.

Après tout, la vieille profitait assez des largesses de la meute. Et elle, Rey, avait désespérément besoin de matériel et de nourriture. Alors, dès que l’occasion se présentait, elle chapardait un truc : une couverture, une perdrix, un mortier…

Elle pensait que personne ne s’en apercevrait et que ce n’était pas comme si la vieille manquait de quoique ce soit.

Un jour, Rey arriva à son poste d’observation, pour s’apercevoir que quelqu’un avait laissé un gros cuissot de chamois sous un arbre. Personne en vue, l’occasion était trop belle. La jeune charognard se précipita vers le butin sans prendre garde au filet dissimulé sous les feuilles mortes, ni à la ficelle à laquelle était rattaché le quartier de viande.

Avant que Rey n’ait le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouva emprisonnée entre les mailles du filet, suspendue aux branches de l’arbre. Elle eut beau se débattre, tirer sur les nœuds à en avoir mal aux bras, mordre les cordes à s’en faire saigner les gencives… Elle devait se rendre à l’évidence : elle s’était fait prendre comme un lapereau de dix jours. 

\- Alors, qu’avons-nous attrapé ?

Une petite voix fluette parla au-dessous d’elle. Et quelque chose vint la piquer entre les côtés. A bout de nerfs, Rey fêla et s’agita comme une folle furieuse.

\- Tu t’épuises en vain, l’avertit encore la voix. J’ai moi-même fait ses nœuds. J’ai toujours été redoutable pour les nœuds. Tous ceux de la meute te le diront.

A l’évocation de la meute, Rey se figea.

 _Oh non !_ Ils allaient débarquer avec des piques et des bâtons et a rouer de coups jusqu’à ce que tout son squelette soit réduit en miettes. Comme c’était arrivé à un vieux charognard qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se faire prendre par des sentinelles de la vallée.

\- Tu es vraiment terrifiée, constata la petite voix. Je peux le sentir d’ici. Ne t’inquiète pas, personne ne te fera de mal.

Rey en doutait fort.

\- Ils ne te feront rien, si je leur dis de t’épargner.

\- Pourquoi des sentinelles écouteraient les ordres d’une vieille bique ? cracha Rey avec insolence.

\- Parce que j’étais la compagne de feu leur chef, Chewbacca. Et que ce sont mes enfants qui dirigent la meute à présent.

Rey se contorsionna pour tenter de croiser le regard de la vieille.

\- Pourquoi as-tu volé mes provisions ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Parce que j’avais faim, répondit Rey.

\- Et la tunique que ma petite-fille avait brodée pour moi ?

\- La mienne était usée. Et elle n’avait qu’à pas la laisser trainer à l’entrée.

La vieille hocha la tête.

\- C’était vraiment négligeant de sa part, je te le concède.

Elle ne paraissait pas aussi en colère que Rey l’aurait cru. Juste curieuse et un brin agacée.

\- Nous ne sommes pas habitués aux voleurs par ici. Généralement, les charognards préfèrent suivre les meutes dans la plaine.

\- Je comptais m’y rendre. Mais votre campement était sur mon chemin. J’ai pensé que c’était l’occasion de refaire mes provisions.

\- Je vois… J’imagine que tu viens de la vallée, du versant est. Il t’a fallu beaucoup d’endurance pour traverser la montagne…

Rey haussa les épaules, toujours aux prises avec son filet.

\- Tes compagnons sont-ils loin ?

\- Je suis seule. Il n’y a que moi…

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu as fait le voyage, depuis la vallée, toute seule et sans aide ?...

\- Je ne suis pas une impotente. J’ai deux jambes et une tête. Et je sais me servir des trois.

La vieille parut intriguée.

\- Faisons un marché. Je te libère de ce filet à condition que tu te tiennes tranquille. Je te préviens à toutes fins utiles que ma fille Valka est la meilleure pisteuse de cette partie-ci du versant ouest. S’il m’arrive le moindre mal car tu auras voulu faire la maligne, elle et ses chasseurs te retrouveront. Et tu passeras un très mauvais moment…

Le ton employé n’était pas menaçant mais lourd de promesses. Rey hocha tête vivement pour faire comprendre à son interlocutrice qu’elle avait bien saisit le sens de ses paroles.

La vieille coupa la corde qui retenait le filet suspendu. Rey tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle dut encore se dépêtrer dans les mailles pour être pleinement libre. La vieille femelle l’observa durant ce temps.

\- Tu es bien plus jeune que je ne l’aurais cru, constata-t-elle. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Quel âge ? C’est-à-dire ?

\- Combien d’années ?

Rey fronça les sourcils. Unkar était mort depuis deux mois. Avant cela, ils avaient vécu huit ans ensemble. Ou plutôt l’un à côté de l’autre. Et avant Unkar…

Elle n’en savait rien.

Elle était assez grande pour marcher et pour courir. Mais combien d’années exactement ?

Il aurait fallu qu’elle demande à ses parents.

\- Ca va, dit brusquement la vieille. Ce n’est pas si important. As-tu un nom ?

\- Rey, répondit Rey.

\- A quel clan appartiens-tu ?

\- ...

\- Quelle meute ?

\- Je n’ai jamais eu de meute.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es née « hors meute » ?

Cette constatation sembla désoler la vieille, plus que le fait que Rey lui ait volé ses provisions.

\- Moi c‘est Maz, dit-elle. Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu’ici ?

\- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

\- Parce que j’aime les histoires et que la tienne m’a l’air particulièrement intéressante.

C’est ainsi que débuta une nouvelle vie pour Rey, auprès de Maz et de sa meute.

Maz avait été la compagne oméga d’un Alpha gigantesque et hirsute, nommé Chewbacca. Ensemble, ils avaient commandé la meute de la Colline pendant plus de dix ans. Aux dire de Maz, Chewbacca avait été un compagnon tendre et protecteur, un chef conciliant et un ami loyal. Ils avaient eu douze chiots, qui étaient des adultes à présent. Certains s’étaient éloignés du groupe pour former leurs propres meutes. Ceux qui étaient restés avaient pris la succession de leur père à la tête du clan. 

Au décès de Chewbacca, survenu trois ans plutôt, Maz avait pris ses distances avec la meute, comme le voulait la tradition : ayant perdu son compagnon et étant trop vieille pour avoir encore des chiots, elle ne pouvait plus prendre part à la vie du groupe. Mais contrairement aux meutes de la vallée, les gens des collines n’abandonnaient pas totalement leurs ainés. Maz avait toujours droit à sa part du gibier, que les plus jeunes venaient lui apporter. Et ses enfants et petits-enfants continuaient d’être aux petits soins pour elle. Des membres de la meute – notamment sa fille Valka, la cheffe alpha des chasseurs – venaient parfois lui demander son avis ou prendre conseil sur tel ou tel point.

Maz ne paraissait jamais répondre sérieusement ou ordonner de prendre telle ou telle décision. Ses recommandations prenaient souvent l’apparence d’anecdotes anodines et ou de remarques innocentes. Mais à ne pas s’y tromper, ceux qui venaient la voir savaient de quoi il retournait.

Au fil du temps, la meute s’habitua à la présence de Rey. Cette dernière revint régulièrement trainer du côté de chez Maz. Elle finit par s’installer avec elle dans sa grotte.

La jeune charognard était une source de distraction bienvenue pour la vieille Oméga. Elle lui appris à tresser des paniers avec des branches de bois souples pour ensuite aller pêcher l’écrevisse dans les ruisseaux d’eau douce. Le soir, au coin du feu, elle lui racontait sa jeunesse : sa rencontre avec Chewbacca, lors d’un conflit qui avait opposé différentes meutes et clans de la Grande Plaine. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient installés dans les collines, ils n’étaient qu’un couple dominant – Chewbacca et elle - à la tête d’un groupe d’une dizaine de Beta, mâles et femelles. Maz avait mis au monde douze chiots. Dix avaient atteint l’âge adulte. Ce qui était exceptionnel, même pour une Oméga. Valka et Aurel avaient repris le commandement de la meute après le décès de leur père. Valka était la seule femelle Alpha de la région et c’était une pisteuse hors pair. Elle avait naturellement pris en charge les équipes de chasse. Aurel s’était à accouplé une jolie Oméga d’une meute voisine. Le couple en était à leur quatrième chiot. La pérennité du Clan Chewbacca était assurée. Maz avait aussi donné naissance à deux filles Omégas, qui avait pris des compagnons dans d’autres meutes. Les autres étaient de simples Bêtas, qui secondaient leur frère et sœur dans l’organisation de la meute. Ils suivaient Valka à la chasse ou gardaient les troupeaux de chèvres.

En trente ans la meute était passée de dix à une cinquantaine d’individus. Ce qui en faisait une des plus prospères des collines. 

Maz lui apprit aussi la cosmogonie[1] de leur peuple.

Pour les meutes des collines et de la Plaine, chaque élément de la nature et la vie elle-même étaient reliés par un pouvoir infini qu’elles nommaient la Force. La Force avait elle-même des serviteurs chargés d’organiser certaines parties du monde pour Elle. Il y avait le Soleil, qui était en fait un char en feu, conduit par un guerrier cuirassé. Il survolait la Terre chaque jour pour apporter la lumière et faire pousser les plantes. La Lune était une jeune fille aux cheveux et à la peau d’argent, qui filait sa longue chevelure sur un rouet. Et le Berger des étoiles, qui comme son nom l’indiquait organisait le mouvement des astres et guidait les voyageurs. Elle lui expliqua quelle prière il fallait réciter, quel rituel exécuter pour s’attirer la faveur de l’un ou l’autre.

\- Les chasseurs préfèrent le Guerrier Cuirassé, expliqua Maz. Car il peut les mettre sur la trace du gibier. Il leur assure la force et le courage. Et que sans lui, il n’y a pas de vie. Les mères, elles prient la Jeune Fille au Rouet, parce qu’elle protège les chiots et les garde en bonne santé. Quant aux Chamans, ils vénèrent le Berger des étoiles. Car il est le serviteur le plus proche de la Force. On dit même qu’il est son préféré…

Rey l’écoutait d’une oreille attentive, un peu mélancolique. Maz lui décrivait une existence qui paraissait idyllique à la jeune orpheline qu’elle était. Elle lui apprit aussi les subtilités de la vie en meute, ce qu’elle devait faire ou ne pas faire en présence des autres membres. Elle lui apprit aussi comment coudre ses vêtements, tanner ses peaux et nouer un filet.

Un après-midi, Rey vint trouver Maz, catastrophée. Alors qu’elle était partie en quête de champignons, elle avait entendu ce qui ressemblait à des jappements. En suivant le bruit, elle avait découvert un mâle immense, un des jeunes Alphas du camp, en train d’écraser de tout son poids une petite femelle. La fille n’arrêtait pas de couiner pendant que son assaillant lui tapait l’arrière train à grand coup de bassin. Et soudain, il l’avait mordu au cou.

Rey avait été si horrifiée par ce spectacle qu’elle avait fui à toute allure. Elle demanda à Maz s’il fallait envoyer quelqu’un secourir la pauvre fille. Peut-être était encore vivante, mais toute seule elle ne parviendrait pas à bout de son agresseur.

A son grand effarement, Maz demeura impassible, lui demanda deux ou trois précisions sur l’apparence des deux protagonistes qu’elle identifia en effet, comme deux jeunes de la meute. Mais lorsque Rey insista encore pour qu’on aille les chercher, la vieille Oméga rétorqua fermement :

\- Surtout pas ! D’abords ça serait un moment embarrassant pour tout le monde. Ensuite, ça fait des mois que Bazine a ce jeune Alpha dans sa lorgnette. Elle devait guetter les prémices de sa chaleur, et dès qu’elle a senti le bon moment arriver, elle est allée le trouver. Tu ne voudrais pas que tous ses efforts soient réduits à néant.

\- Vous…vous voulez dire que c’est elle qui a voulu qu’il lui fasse ça ?

Rey en était estomaquée.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Maz haussa les épaules.

\- Pour avoir un compagnon. C’est compliqué pour une Oméga de rester célibataire longtemps. Les Alphas libres se font rares dans notre meute. Les autres clans vivent loin… Elle aurait pu plus mal tomber. C’est un beau gaillard et un bon chasseur. Il lui fera de beaux petits et il prendra soin d’elle.

\- Mais pourquoi accepte-t-elle qu’il l’écrase comme ça ? s’emporta Rey. Qu’il la morde ? Qu’il… qu’il lui souffle dessus ? Qu’il la cogne avec son ventre ?...

Maz soupira.

\- J’espérais avoir cette conversation avec toi beaucoup plus tard. Mais autant le faire maintenant, ça t’évitera de te mettre dans des situations embarrassantes…

La vieille Oméga s’assit en tailleur et attrapa un panier encore inachevé sur ses genoux. Ce qui voulait dire qu’elle allait se lancer dans un long exposé. Maz ne supportait pas d’avoir les mains inoccupées lorsqu’elles discutaient : il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire pour ne pas perdre son temps.

\- J’imagine que ton ancien compagnon d’infortune ne t’a jamais expliqué comment on faisait les chiots…

Rey avait elle aussi prit un ouvrage et s’était installée en face de son ainée. Elle fit « non » de la tête en réponse à la question de Maz.

\- Alors nous allons commencer par ça…

Ce fut ainsi que Rey apprit la mécanique de la reproduction. Elle rougit quand Maz entra dans des détails techniques. Quand elle vivait encore au côté d’Unkar, elle avait déjà eu l’occasion de le surprendre en train de pisser. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé que cette chose fripée et molle qui pendait entre ses jambes avait une autre utilité. Et quand elle sut qu’une telle chose pouvait s’emboiter dans la fente entre ses jambes à elle, elle poussa un cri d’effroi. 

Maz fut patiente avec ses grimaces écœurées. Cela parut presque l’amuser.

\- Ca c’était pour l’aspect général. Maintenant, on va parler plus spécifiquement des Alphas et des Omégas. Tu sais déjà l’essentiel sur eux, je crois.

\- Je sais que les Alphas ont un fort caractère dominant, presque violent. Il n’y a que des mâles Alphas.

\- Il existe des femelles Alphas, mais elles sont très rares. Moi-même, j’ai mis au monde deux filles Alphas, ce qui reste une chose exceptionnelle. Et elles n’auront peut-être jamais de chiots…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les mâles Omégas sont tout aussi rares. Et les Bêtas ont trop peur de se mettre en couple avec des Alphas.

\- Et pourquoi pas un mâle Alpha ?

\- Impossible ! affirma Maz. Seule un Oméga mâle ou femelle peut leur convenir… C’est dans notre odeur, vois-tu ? Nous sécrétons un parfum qui attire les Alphas et les poussent à vouloir nous protéger. Ce qui est un avantage, parce qu’en tant qu’Omégas – comme tu as pu t’en rendre compte – nous sommes plus petits et plus faibles. Ca s’accompagne souvent d’un caractère qui nous pousse à rechercher le calme et la sécurité. Ce qui n’est pas évident dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons.

\- Du coup… les Omégas recherchent toujours à s’accoupler avec les Alphas… pour avoir un protecteur.

\- On peut résumer les choses ainsi. Mais dans la pratique c’est un peu plus compliqué. Le choix d’un bon partenaire est vital, pour l’Alpha comme pour l’Oméga. Un couple mal assorti, c’est une tragédie pour tous.

\- Mais comment vous choisissez alors ?

\- Il y a une croyance qui veut que tout Alpha a un Oméga qui lui est prédestiné. Une personne avec qui il partagerait un lien physique et psychique très puissant. Lorsqu’ils se sont enfin trouvés, l’Alpha mord son Omega à la nuque pour y laisser une marque qui y restera toute sa vie. Un symbole de leur appartenance et fidélité commune.

Maz écarta le col de sa tunique et désigna à Rey un cercle argenté discrètement dessiné dans le creux de son cou.

\- A partir du moment où un Omega est mordu, poursuivit-elle, il ne pourra aller avec personne d’autre que l’Alpha à qui il appartient, et inversement. Jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare.

Rey écoutait attentivement moitié fascinée, moitié horrifiée.

\- Mais… fit-elle. Comment être sûr qu’on est avec le bon partenaire ? Si un Alpha peut être attirer par n’importe quel Oméga en chaleur… Et le partenaire s’avère mauvais ? S’il est violant ? Ou qu’il ne s’occupe pas bien de son Oméga ? Est-ce qu’on est obligé de rester coincé à vie avec la mauvaise personne ?

\- Rey je n’ai pas la réponse à la moitié de tes questions, soupira Maz. Tout ce qu’on peut faire, c’est espérer que les choses se passent au mieux. La vie est une série d’épreuves que l’on doit apprendre à surmonter. Ce n’est pas à toi que je vais l’apprendre…

Rey acquiesça.

\- Et… comment sait-on si on est Alpha ou Oméga ? Ou juste Bêta ?

\- Comme tu es une femelle, ton assignation se révèlera après tes premiers saignements. Si tu es une Alpha, tu vas ressentir le besoin de te battre contre tes ainés, mais aussi de protéger les plus faibles que toi. En général, il y a aussi une poussé de croissance. Mais chez les femelles, elle est moins impressionnante. Je sais que mes filles et mes fils Alphas se sont aussi mis à manger leur viande saignante, voir crue.

Maz fit une pause dans ses explications pour aller prendre un petit couteau afin de couper les bouts de branches dépassant du panier qu’elle venait de finir de tresser.

\- Pour les Omégas, poursuivit-elle, on ne peut être fixé qu’après la première chaleur. Même s’il y a souvent des signes avant-coureurs qui se manifestent. Pour mes filles, ça a été le développement de leur instinct territorial. Du jour au lendemain, elles ne supportaient plus qu’on touche à leurs affaires ou même que je nettoie leur paillasse à leur place. Et elles se sont mises à faire des collections en tout genre. Elles accumulaient des objets qu’elles entassaient sous leurs lits. Des choses idiotes comme des os sculptés ou des pommes de pins. L’une d’elle volait même des poupées aux autres enfants…

Rey tiqua.

\- Et la chaleur ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment. Comment ça se passe exactement ?

Maz leva les yeux de son ouvrage et la regarda intensément. La jeune charognard rougit violement. En principe la chaleur était quelque chose de très intime pour un Oméga ; Elle craignit d’avoir commis une bévue.

\- Au début, répondit Maz calmement, c’est comme une démangeaison. Peu à peu, tout autour de toi t’agresse ou te dérange. La lumière du jour devient trop intense. La moindre odeur est entêtante. Puis ça évolue en une sorte de vertige. Tu n’arrives plus à te repérer, même à des endroits qui te sont pourtant familiers. Et puis il y a cette faim qui se creuse en toi ; et qui ne te laisse pas en repos… Veux-tu que j’en dise plus ?

\- N…non… balbutia Rey gênée.

Elle pensa être allée trop loin dans ses questions. Elle remercia maladroitement Maz pour ses explications. Elle prétexta ensuite être fatiguée et vouloir aller dormir pour se réfugier au fond de la grotte.

Quelques temps plus tard, la meute reçut une visite pour le moins spectaculaire. Une sentinelle vint avertir Maz qu’une caravane avait été aperçue se dirigeant vers leur campement. Les membres de ce groupe arboraient un blason brodé d’étoiles.

\- Les Skywalker, déclara la vieille Oméga.

\- Assurément, confirma la sentinelle. Et ce n’est pas tout ! Il semblerait que Leia elle-même soit du voyage.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rey eut l’impression que Maz était nerveuse. Elle qui était d’habitude si stoïque.

\- Pour que Leia se déplace en personne, c’est que quelque chose de grave a dû arriver.

\- Que devons-nous faire, d’après toi ?

\- Hé bien, la recevoir dignement par dit ! répliqua la vieillarde. Il ne manquerait que le bruit coure dans la Plaine que le Clan Chewbacca n’a plus le sens de l’hospitalité !

\- Et si elle vient pour lever des troupes ?

\- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Pour l’instant, dis aux autres de préparer un grand festin et de sortir tout l’attirail.

Rey s’était tenu à l’écart durant leur échange. Maz vint la voir.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu te fasses discrète durant tout le séjour de nos invités. Leia est quelqu’un de tolérant, mais je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de ses chasseurs. La présence d’un charognard pourrait les irriter.

Pour une fois, Rey obéit sagement aux recommandations qui lui furent faites. Elle alla se réfugier à l’emplacement de son ancien bivouac, avec des provisions, et n’osa pas en bouger durant des jours. La fébrilité de Maz et des autres membres de la meute l’avait tellement impressionnée qu’elle pensait quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

Au bout d’une semaine, elle se décida à aller rôder furtivement près de la grotte de Maz. Elle aperçut cette dernière, assise devant l’entrée de son refuge, assise sur un tapis précieux qui n’était surement pas le sien. Elle conversait avec une femme d’âge mûr, vêtue d’habits somptueux tels que Rey n’en avait encore jamais vu. Bien que l’étrangère paraisse plus jeune, l’attitude de Maz envers elle était déférente comme si elle se trouvait en présence d’une ainée. 

Les deux femmes étaient plongées dans une grande conversation. Rey était trop loin pour entendre ce qu’elles se disaient. Mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l’étrangère. Elle n’était pas très grande, ni très épaisse. Mais elle dégageait une aura impressionnante. Son visage était ridé, marqué par une gravité impossible à dépasser. Tout en était très… attractif…

Finalement, la caravane finit par repartir comme elle était venue et Rey put regagner ses pénates. 

\- Qui était cette femme ? demanda-t-elle à Maz le soir de sa réinstallation.

\- C’est Leia, du Clan Skywalker. Elle dirige une des plus grandes meutes de la Plaine avec son compagnon Han Solo.

\- Elle avait l’air grave…

\- Elle l’est… Son unique fils a disparu.

\- Comment cela « disparu » ?

\- Il était parti en chasse avec son oncle, Luke Skywalker. Ils devaient s’absenter tous les deux pendant un mois. Durant cette période, le fils de Leia devait passer un rituel initiatique afin d’officialiser sa désignation en tant qu’Alpha.

Maz fit une pause pour tisonner le feu et vérifier la cuisson du ragoût.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé alors ? demanda Rey quand elle revint s’assoir, piquée de curiosité.

\- Un mois s’est écoulé. Puis deux… mais ni Luke, ni son neveu ne sont revenus auprès de la meute. Leia a fait envoyer des éclaireurs là où était sensé se dérouler le rituel, mais ils n’ont rien trouvé…

Les rides de Maz semblaient s’approfondir au fur et à mesure qu’elle parlait.

\- Ils ont alors élargi les recherches, explorés les environs. Ils n’ont retrouvé personne. Mais ils ont entendu des rumeurs… Des rumeurs très désagréables.

\- Quel genre de rumeurs ?

\- Il y a une meute plus au nord, dirigé par un vieil Alpha du nom de Snoke. Elle grossit d’année en année et ses membres sont très belliqueux. Ils envahissent le territoire des autres meutes et se montre très agressifs avec ceux qui ne font pas partie de leurs clans. La rumeur dit qu’ils rôdaient près de l’endroit où le frère et le fils de Leia ont disparu.

\- Ils ont pu les tuer, tu crois ?

\- Difficile à dire. Leia et Han n’ont eu qu’un seul chiot. Par chance, il s’est révélé être un Alpha. Mais sans lui pour reprendre la meute. Ils vont devoir choisir un nouvel héritier, cela risque de provoquer des tensions au sein de toute la Meute et des autres clans. Et si les choses se passent vraiment mal, la paix que Leia et son frère ont eue tant de mal à instaurer risque de voler en éclat.

\- Pourquoi ? C’est si compliqué que ça d’élire un nouveau chef ?

\- Oui et non. Oh, il y a plein de jeunes Alphas qui seraient ravis de prendre la relève. Mais Leia s’accroche à l’espoir que son fils est toujours en vie. Des éclaireurs lui ont assuré que Luke avait été aperçu près de la frontière qui sépare les clans du sud de ceux du nord. Il semblait être lui aussi sur les traces de son neveu. Il serait possible que le fils ait été capturé par les chasseurs de Snoke…

\- Alors il est mort, asséna Rey. Si Snoke veut détruire les meutes du sud, c’est avantageux pour lui de tuer leur héritier présomptif.

\- En théorie oui, mais il y a plus. Snoke est un vieil Alpha stérile, la rumeur dit qu’il s’est livré jadis à des rituels maléfiques pour devenir immortel et que pour cela il a sacrifié toute sa descendance. Or un chef qui n’a pas d‘héritier n’inspire pas confiance. Et le fils de Leia est le dernier rejeton d’une lignée très respectée dans notre région : celle des Marcheurs du Ciel.

\- Les Marcheurs du Ciel ?

\- En langue magique, on les appelle les Skywalker. Le premier d’entre eux aurait été engendré par le Berger des étoiles, qui se serait accouplé avec une Oméga des plaines.

\- Pfff… ! C’est un conte à dormir debout !

\- Il n’empêche que le père de Leia et Luke, Anakin était le meilleur chasseur de son temps. Aucun gibier ne lui résistait. Il s’est battu contre de nombreux chefs de meutes, il est toujours parvenu à les vaincre. Ce qui fait qu’à la fin de sa vie, il commandait le clan le plus puissant de toute la Plaine.

\- Et que s’est-il passé ?

\- Anakin se croyait tellement invincible qu’il ne respectait plus aucune règle de notre peuple. Il s’est amouraché de la fille oméga d’un chef de clan, qui était promise à un autre. Il l’a enlevée en pleine nuit, au milieu du campement de son fiancé, la veille des noces. Evidemment, le père et le fiancé étaient furieux. Ils ont menacé de faire égorger toute la meute d’Anakin s’il ne rendait pas la fille.

\- Et il ne l’a pas fait, j’imagine.

\- Ils sont restés introuvables durant des mois, lui et l’Oméga. Et quand enfin, ils ont refait surface, elle avait mis bas des jumeaux : Luke et Leia.

Rey feula. Décidément, elle ne trouvait pas cet Anakin très sympathique.

\- Il l’a violée.

\- Il a toujours affirmé que c’était une union amoureuse. Qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés avant que Padmé – c’était son nom – soit promise au chef de meute. Mais comment savoir ? Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’une fois une Oméga marquée, il est impossible à un autre Alpha de la réclamer. Padmé était sur le point d’entrer en chaleur au moment de son enlèvement. Difficile de dire si elle a suivi Anakin de son plein gré ou non. Mais une fois accouplée et marquée, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

\- Ca a dû causer encore plus de complications…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Une guerre qui a duré une génération ! La Grande Plaine n’était plus qu’un champ de bataille où tous s’entretuaient.

\- Qu’est-ce qui a mis fin au massacre ?

\- Luke et Leia. Leur mère était morte depuis un an. Avant de rejoindre les étoiles, elle leur a fait jurer de mettre fin à cette guerre, par tous les moyens possibles. Alors ils se sont rendus au camp ennemi, dans le dos de leur père. Ils ont conclu un accord avec leurs chefs : Leia épouserait un Alpha parmi leurs guerriers et leur portée prendrait le commandement du Clan Skywalker. Luke s’engageait à ne pas prendre de compagne et à ne pas faire obstacle à l’ascension des rejetons de sa sœur. Ils aideraient à faire destituer leur père avec l’appui de certains chefs de clans qui étaient las de la guerre autant qu’eux.

\- Et ça a marché.

\- Leia a épousé Han Solo – le frère de lait de mon défunt compagnon – ensemble ils ont pu reprendre en main la meute et apaiser les conflits. Luke a respecté sa parole et s’est fait Chaman.

\- Et leur père, Anakin ? Qu’est-il devenu dans tout ça ?

\- Oh lui… Il serait mort lors d’une bataille pour garder sa place de chef suprême. Certains prétendent qu’il se serait suicidé après avoir découvert la trahison de ses enfants. Une autre rumeur raconte qu’il a fui vers la montagne et qu’il y vit en solitaire depuis tout ce temps…

\- Vous…vous voulez dire… un Alpha solitaire… vivant à l’état sauvage dans la montagne… ?!

Rey se mit à frémir. Elle avait passé des semaines dans cette fichue montagne. Elle se remémora les bruits dans la nuit, les grognements et les grattements, comme un animal qui creuse la terre. Et si pendant tout ce temps, il y avait eu un Alpha sauvage à proximité d’elle…

\- A en juger par ton regard, je présume qu’on t’a raconté ce qui arrive aux Alphas qui restent seuls trop longtemps…

Rey déglutit

\- Vous pensez que c’est vrai ? Les Alphas qui deviennent fous… qui égorgent et tuent tout ce qu’ils trouvent…

\- Bien sûr, asséna Maz calmement.

\- Mais… Vous pensez qu’il s’y trouve ? Anakin, je veux dire... Vous pensez qu’il erre dans la montagne ?

Maz haussa les épaules, comme peu concernée par la question.

\- C’était il y a plus de vingt ans. Aurait-il pu vivre aussi longtemps seul dans ses conditions ?

 _Vingt ans ?_ Vingt ans seul, sans voir personne… Sans un compagnon, sans un ami… Rey avait fait l’expérience de la solitude au cours de sa jeune vie. Elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être sombre et désolant. Alors imaginer vivre ainsi durant tant d’années…

Tout d’un coup, elle ne savait plus si elle devait craindre ou plaindre une telle créature.

\- Ceci dit, ajouta Maz, s’il était vraiment le fils du Berger des étoiles… Rien n’est impossible.

La vie suivit son cours. Les mois et les années passèrent comme les saisons. La meute n’avait pas adopté officiellement Rey, mais elle tolérait sa présence en tant que compagne de Maz. Elles faisaient la cuisine ensemble, se racontaient des histoires aux coins du feu. Ce furent sans doute les années les plus douces et les plus insouciantes de la vie de Rey.

Occasionnellement, elles eurent des nouvelles de la Grande Plaine. Le fils de Leia, Ben Solo, n’avait jamais été retrouvé. Quant à Luke Skywalker, on l’avait vu pour la dernière fois dans la région des marais, la retraite des Chamans. Tout espoir de retrouver l’héritier du Clan Skywalker semblait bien perdu. Il allait falloir se résoudre à trouver un nouvel héritier présomptif.

Du côté des meutes du nord, les lignes bougeaient également. Des razzias se produisaient régulièrement aux abords de la frontière des deux camps. Des meutes étaient attaquées, de jour comme de nuit. Les Alphas et les Beta étaient tués – les adultes comme les chiots – tandis que les Omégas étaient enlevés. Ainsi que les chevaux et le bétail.

Les clans du sud devaient se rassembler pour organiser leur défense. Leia et Han Solo restaient un couple de leaders solides et respectés, mais depuis la disparition de leur fils, leur autorité chancelait. Leia faisait le tour des meutes des collines pour les convaincre de se rallier à eux. Elle revint voir la meute de Maz. A chaque fois que Rey l’apercevait, elle paraissait plus grave et plus triste, mais aussi déterminée. 

Bientôt, un nouveau bouleversement vint briser la vie de Rey. Et cette fois-ci, la jeune charognard fut frappée intimement.

Le changement se produisit quelques semaines après son premier saignement. Alors qu’elle coupait du bois, Rey se mit à ressentir un violant coup de chaud. La saison était pourtant froide. Elle eut des fourmillements dans tout le corps, toute la journée. Elle fut étourdie. Elle oublia le ragoût sur le feu, cassa plusieurs outils. Maz finit par l’envoyer se coucher. Mais la nuit ne lui apporta aucun repos.

Elle se tourna et se retourna dans sur sa paillasse sans trouver le sommeil. Elle se leva plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit pour prendre à boire. Mais elle avait la gorge toujours sèche. En désespoir de cause, elle alla courir dehors, sous les étoiles pour essayer de se défouler. Malgré le froid mordant, elle se sentait brûlante en dedans. Son ventre la torturait et pourtant, elle n’avait pas faim.

Le lendemain fut pire. Elle eut des crampes affreuses à l’estomac et resta prostrée sur sa couche. Maz lui apporta un seau d’eau froide et lui humecta le visage en ne cessant de répéter :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… Je m’en étais douté… Mais j’espérais me tromper…

Rey écoutait à peine ce qu’elle disait et n’en comprenait pas un traître mot.

Elle resta plusieurs jours ainsi, sans pouvoir quitter sa couche. Avec un terrible mal de ventre et une chaleur infernale qui lui irradiait tous les membres. Elle baignait dans une moiteur constante qui rendait sa peau collante. Même les fibres de sa couverture finirent par l’irriter. Sans parler de ses vêtements. Elle dût finir nue à un moment donné, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en poussant des geignements. 

Sur le moment, elle n’eut pas la moindre idée de combien de temps elle demeura dans cet état. Mais cela lui parut une éternité.

Quand sa température commença à baisser et qu’elle reprit conscience d’elle-même, ses muscles étaient encore tout engourdis. Le froid de la grotte lui mordit la chair et elle s’emmitoufla dans une couverture en laine.

Maz vint à son chevet, avec un bol de bouillon qu’elle avait dû préparer avec les restes de leurs précédents repas. Elle insista pour que Rey le boive en entier, car la jeune charognard n’avait pratiquement rien avalé depuis trois jours et la fièvre avait miné ses forces. Rey remarqua que le visage de Maz était devenu plus grave et plus circonspect. Elle jetait des coups d’œil inquiets et embarrassés. Quand sa jeune compagne voulut la remercier de s’être occupé d’elle durant sa maladie et de l’avoir guérie, la vieillarde répondit :

\- Ce n’était pas une simple maladie. Et rien ne saurait te guérir de la fièvre qui t’a rongé.

Quand Rey leva vers elle un regard paniqué, Maz asséna :

\- Tu viens d’avoir ta première chaleur, Rey. Tu es une Oméga.

Les jours qui suivirent cette révélation tissèrent une tension grandissante entre les deux femmes. Rey ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas être Oméga. C’était juste impossible. Les Omégas étaient censés vivre pour se trouver un compagnon Alpha et devenir des fabriques à chiots. Rey ne voulait pas de chiots. Elle peinait déjà à s’occuper d’elle-même, comment pourrait-elle être une mère convenable ? Et comment pourrait-elle se soumettre à un Alpha ? La compagnie des mâles l’insupportait ! Et les Alphas étaient tous des brutes sans cervelles !

Et l’idée même d’accouplement lui faisait horreur. ! Elle ne pourrait jamais accepter qu’un Alpha se couche sur elle. Encore moins qu’il la pénètre. C’était forcément une erreur, un malentendu…

Maz essaya dans un premier temps d’apaiser les craintes de sa jeune compagne. La situation n’était pas aussi noire qu’elle se l’imaginait. Il y avait du bon dans le fait d’avoir un compagnon. De trouver un être en qui se compléter. La maternité pouvait être une source d’inquiétude, mais aussi de joie inégalée…

Mais Rey faisait la sourde oreille. Et plus la charognard se hérissait contre son destin, plus la vieille matriarche se sentait vexée. Insultée même.

Et quoi ? Aurait-elle dû avoir honte, elle, de ce qu’elle était ? Aurait-elle dû être horrifiée de l’existence qu’elle avait mené jusqu’à maintenant ? De quel droit cette petite ignare jugeait sa façon de vivre ? Que savait-elle des liens qui l’avaient unie à Chewbacca ? Des épreuves qu’ils avaient traversées ensemble ? Se croyait-elle plus maligne pour avoir survécu seule aussi longtemps ? Mais ça n’était que le début ! D’autres épreuves viendraient ! D’autres drames… Sur qui pourrait-elle compter, quand le gibier se ferait plus rare ? Quand l’hiver tuerait toutes les plantes ? Quand elle serait blessée et dans l’incapacité de se débrouiller seule ? Il viendrait un jour où l’absence d’un soutien de poids à ses côtés se ferait cruellement sentir. 

Au fil des jours, l’atmosphère dans la grotte devint de plus en plus délétère. Maz se montrait moins patiente avec sa jeune compagne que par le passé. A la moindre erreur, la moindre maladresse, Rey se prenait une sévère réprimande.

Pour échapper à cela, Rey s’aventurait de plus en plus souvent dans le bois ou allait pêcher près de la rivière. Pour s’isoler, réfléchir, essayer de faire le point sur les possibilités qui s’offraient à elle. Après tout, rien ne l’obligeait à accepter son destin d’Oméga. Elle n’appartenait à aucune meute. Aucun Alpha ne réclamerait une compagne charognard. Depuis le temps qu’elle vivait auprès de Maz et en parallèle de sa meute, elle avait bien observé la manière dont fonctionnait leur société. Les Alphas aimaient les Omégas dodues, douces, sociables et soignées. Une Oméga ordonnée et propre promettait d’être une mère nourricière parfaite pour ses chiots. Elle, Rey, était maigrichonne. Bien qu’elle ait beaucoup grandit et que son corps ait commencé à exprimer des formes plus féminines, ses seins restaient minuscules, ses cuisses étaient maigres, ses hanches droites et son ventre désespérément plat[2]. Elle n’était pas sociable. Les autres membres de la meute l’avaient même surnommée « le Hérisson », car elle se mettait facilement en rogne quand on essayait de l’approcher. Elle ne prenait pas soins d’elle non plus. Ses vêtements étaient usés, délavés, sans broderie. Elle ne s’apprêtait jamais, dédaignait les parures. Elle ne se faisait pas de tresses décorées de perles, comme les autres femelles. Et elle n’était pas ordonnée du tout. Maz lui reprochait souvent d’accumuler des objets comme un écureuil puis de les laisser trainer n’importe où… 

Non, jamais un Alpha ne voudrait d’elle. C’était au moins un soulagement.

Sauf que Rey ne tarda pas à découvrir, qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de remplir les critères de la compagne idéale pour susciter l’intérêt des Alphas.

Jusque là, ces derniers c’étaient toujours montrés indifférents à son égard. Mais après sa première chaleur, leur comportement commença à se modifier. Maintenant, dès qu’elle croisait une sentinelle ou un chasseur, ce dernier insistait lourdement pour passer du temps avec elle ; ils prenaient n’importe quel prétexte, même le plus idiot, pour avoir une conversation avec elle, l’attirer à l‘écart. Rey se dérobait à chaque fois, mais cela devenait de plus en plus pesant.

Et bien sûr, les choses finir par dégénérer.

Lorsque sa nouvelle chaleur se déclencha, Rey se trouvait hors de la grotte. Comme la première fois, elle ressentit des fourmillements dans tout le corps. Mais cette fois-ci, une sorte de nappe épaisse se mit à couler entre ses cuisses. Son sexe se mit à palpiter comme si elle était prise de crampes. Et elle eut comme une sorte de démangeaison obsédante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentit le besoin de se toucher. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le faire dans la grotte, avec Maz à quelques pas.

Rey se réfugia dans un petit ravin, où coulait la rivière dans laquelle elle avait l’habitude de pêcher des écrevisses. Il y avait là un épais fourré où elle pouvait se dissimuler aux regards. Fébrilement, elle dénoua le cordon de ses braies et passa sa main sous sa ceinture. Elle tâta maladroitement dans un premier temps, cette partie d’elle-même qu’elle n’avait touchée jusqu’à présent que pour des raisons d’hygiène.

Pour la première fois, elle prit le temps d’explorer les contours dissimulés sous ses poils pubiens. Les deux crêtes spongieuses qui en dessinaient l’entrée, l’intérieur étroit et glissant, et la petite protubérance extrêmement sensible qui provoquait des chatouillements délicieux au fond de son ventre à chaque fois qu’elle l’effleurait.

Enhardit par cette nouvelle sensation, elle accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts autour de ce petit bouton. Et plus elle s’activait, plus la nappe au fond de sa fente s’épaississait. Et plus la chaleur dans au fond de son ventre augmentait.

C’était une impression étrange, enivrante, déstabilisante et terriblement addictive. Peu à peu, c’était comme si elle perdait le contrôle de ses doigts et de ses sens. Ces derniers se retrouvaient doter d’un instinct propre, dont elle ne faisait que suivre aveuglément la voie.

\- Tu veux de l’aide, petite ?

Rey leva les yeux vers la voix qui venait de l’interpeler. Elle se retrouva face à Ulrik, l’Alpha qui commandait le groupe des sentinelles. Celui-là même qu’elle avait surpris en train de copuler avec Bazine. C’était un grand mâle, aux épaules et à la mâchoire carrée, avec une belle crinière blonde et des yeux verts. Rey l’avait toujours trouvé balourd, antipathique et arrogant. Mais en cet instant précis, les rayons du soleil sur sa chevelure formaient un halo doré autour de sa tête. Et l’expression lubrique au fond de ses yeux lui conférait un charme magnétique.

Il s’approcha et s’accroupit juste devant elle, à une longueur de bras. Rey avait les jambes ouvertes, les genoux fléchis et la main toujours enfouie dans son pantalon. Là où Ulrik lorgnait à présent. Sous ses propres braies, une protubérance était en train d’apparaître, formant comme une tente entre ses jambes.

Il sourit, révélant une rangé de dents blanches bien alignées. Les narines de son nez se dilataient comme si elles cherchaient à aspirer tout l’air autour d’eux. Il passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses dents et Rey laissa échapper un glapissement.

\- Et si tu me laissais m’occuper de _ça_ pour toi… dit-il en tendant sa grosse paluche vers le poignet de Rey dépassant de son pantalon.

\- Ulrik ! Qu’est-ce tu fous ? Les autres attendent !...

Un des Bêtas de la meute, venait d’apparaître au sommet du ravin. Dès qu’il aperçut Ulrik, il marcha vers lui, déterminé. Mais il se figea à quelques pas en sentant l’odeur de Rey.

\- Ulrik ?

La face de ce dernier s’était muée en un masque féroce.

\- Elle est à moi, gronda-t-il en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Fout le camp, Bêta !

Mais l’autre ne bougea pas d’un cil. A en juger par son soudain air constipé, la chaleur de Rey l’avait également mis en transe. Il esquissa un pas pour se rapprocher. Ulrik bondit soudain sur ses pieds, en montrant ses crocs. Il chargea l’autre qui, pour se défendre, lui mordit l’épaule. Les deux mâles s’empoignèrent violement et basculèrent un peu plus bas.

Pour Rey, son instinct de survie la poussa à déserter l’endroit au plus vite pour trouver un refuge plus propice. Elle ne sut trop comment elle parvint à rejoindre la grotte de Maz et à se glisser dans son coin sous ses couvertures. Elle y passa le reste de la journée, recroquevillée et tremblante, entre chaleur suffocante et crainte profonde. Car son intuition lui disait que cet incident ne serait pas sans conséquence. Et en effet, le soir tombé, elle entendit des éclats de voix à l’entrée de la grotte. Emmitouflée dans sa couverture, elle rampa discrètement vers la source du remue-ménage. En s’approchant, elle reconnut la voix de Maz et celle, plus aigue, de Bazine.

\- Ce n’est encore qu’une enfant, plaidait Maz. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu’elle faisait…

\- Et comment être sûr qu’un tel incident de se reproduise pas ? répliqua une Bazine acerbe. Elle n’a même pas encore atteint sa pleine maturité et elle sème déjà la zizanie dans la meute !

\- Encore une fois, c’était un accident. Valka, tu ne vas pas la punir pour ça ?

\- Valka, surenchérit Bazine, tu ne vas pas mettre en péril la meute pour une charognard ?

La dénommée Valka poussa un profond soupir.

\- Valka, je t’en prie, supplia encore Maz. Elle est si jeune…

\- Mère, je comprends que tu te sois attachée à elle, mais Bazine a raison : sa présence met en péril l’équilibre de la meute. Nous l’avons tolérée jusque là parce qu’elle a su rester à sa place et ne pas faire de vague. Mais une Oméga de plus sur notre territoire, c’est des histoires à n’en plus finir… Si au moins, nous avions un compagnon à lui proposer. Mais aucun Alpha respectable ne voudrait d’une charognard comme génitrice de ses chiots.

\- Après tout ce qu’elle a déjà souffert, comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruels ?

\- Et toi, comment peux-tu oublier envers qui va ta loyauté ? Rey n’est pas de ta famille…

\- C’est tout comme ! Cette petite n’a que moi au monde.

\- Elle n’est pas de ton sang ! Nous si ! Que penserait père en apprenant que tu négliges tes propres descendants pour une vagabonde ?…

\- Laisse ton père en dehors de ça !

Un silence pesant s’abattit sur le trio. Valka se passait et se repassait la main sur le visage. Extrêmement tendue et préoccupée. Maz et Bazine se toisaient mutuellement avec méchanceté.

\- Si elle reste ici, poursuivit la femelle alpha, tôt ou tard, un autre incident de ce genre se reproduira. Et cette fois, ça pourrait bien être ta protéger qui soit blessée. C’est ce que tu veux, Mère ?

\- Bien sûr que non…

\- Alors, il n’y a pas d’autre solution : elle doit s’en aller. 

\- Mais…

\- C’est ainsi. Elle a sept jours pour rassembler ses affaires et disparaître. Elle pourra prendre tout ce qu’elle pourra porter elle-même. Mais après ces sept jours, si elle est encore aperçue sur nos terres… et bien elle devra en assumer les conséquences…

Les trois femmes s’étaient séparé à peine la sentence prononcée. Bazine et Valka avaient regagné le bivouac de la meute. Tandis que Maz demeura devant le feu de camp, l’air hagard. Rey, quant à elle, retourna à son recoin dans la grotte. Elle se pelotonna sur sa paillasse, passant ses couvertures par-dessus sa tête, essayant de se faire comme un doux cocon chaud et protecteur. Mais même ainsi, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Une cosmogonie (du grec cosmo- « monde » et gon- « engendrer ») est un récit mythologique qui décrit ou explique la formation du Monde. Elle se distingue de la cosmologie, qui est la « science des lois générales par lesquelles le monde physique (l'Univers) est gouverné ».  
> Des récits oraux de cosmogonie fondent presque toutes les religions et sociétés traditionnelles.
> 
> [2] Si on en croit les sculptures préhistoriques, un ventre proéminent était un critère de beauté chez les peuples primitifs. Certainement parce qu’il était un marqueur d’abondance et de fertilité.


	3. Un nouvel exil

Dès le lendemain, lorsque Maz vint la trouver, Rey avait déjà commencé à entasser ses affaires : deux couvertures en laine, qu’elle avait tissé elle-même, une peau de brebis, une cape en peau de lapins, un petit poignard en os, un bâton de marche qu’elle s’était taillé elle-même et… perdue entre les gerbes d’herbes séchées et les couches de mousses, la petite poupée de chiffon. Celle-là même qu’elle avait volé des mains d’un chiot, dans son sommeil, quelques années auparavant. Dans une autre vie. L’objet était couvert de poussière, à moitié mangé part les souris et sentait le moisi.

Pourtant, Rey ne put se retenir de la serrer contre sa poitrine comme un petit animal blessé qu’elle aurait trouvé sur le bord d’un chemin. Elle ressentit une étrange culpabilité d’avoir négliger cette chose informe et sale pendant si longtemps. Aujourd’hui, elle était de nouveau celle qu’on laissait de côté parce qu’on l’a jugeait malpropre et encombrante.

Rey ravala ses larmes devant Maz. Elle voyait assez l’affliction de la vieillarde et n’avait pas le cœur d’en rajouter. Elle ne pouvait lui demander de choisir entre elle et sa meute. Et quand bien même Maz choisirait de partager son sort, elles n’iraient pas loin ensemble.

Non, il valait mieux que Rey se débrouille seule. Comme elle l’avait fait par le passé. Si enfant, elle avait pu quitter la Vallée et traverser la montagne, que représentait l’errance dans la Grande Plaine après tout ?

Comme toujours généreuse, Maz bourra son sac de d’hiver outils et ustensiles qu’elle jugeait indispensables. Elle lui offrit également la moitié de ses provisions de galettes et de viandes séchées. Elle ne put s’empêcher de lui faire des recommandations.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- N’importe, répondit Rey. Droit devant moi. Puisque rien ne me retient nulle part.

\- Evite d’aller au Nord, recommanda Maz. Il y a eu beaucoup d’affrontements là-bas ces derniers temps. Snoke a un nouveau chien de guerre à sa botte. Ses troupes ont rasé plusieurs campements et enlevé des filles, uniquement des Omégas.

\- Un chien de guerre, dis-tu ?

\- Il se fait appeler Kylo Ren. C’est une vraie bête assoiffée de sang. Il est plus fort et plus cruel que tous les autres serviteurs de Snoke. Il serait aussi un peu sorcier. On dit qu’il s’est constitué tout un harem avec ses captives et qu’il les engrosse à tour de rôle pour qu’elles lui fassent des chiots. Qu’il tue ceux qui sont trop faibles et donne les autres à Snoke pour qu’ils grossissent son armée.

\- Ca ressemble à un conte d’horreur pour faire peur aux chiots, répliqua Rey sceptique.

\- Peut-être, admit Maz. Mais reste prudente.

La vieillarde lui prit brusquement la main et la serra fort entre ses vieux doigts longs décharnés.

\- Je suis tellement désolée que les choses se terminent ainsi, dit-elle les yeux embués de larmes. Si tu savais comme je m’en veux.

\- Tu n’y es pour rien, la tempéra Rey. Les choses n’auraient pas pu durer ainsi éternellement. Et tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Bien plus que ma propre mère…

Soudain, Maz noua ses vieux bras secs et noueux autour de Rey et la serra tellement fort, que cette dernière cru qu’elle allait l’étouffer.

\- Prend soin de toi, renifla Maz. Tu finiras par trouver ta place. J’en suis sûre.

\- C’est le Berger des Etoiles qui te l’a dit ?

\- Moque-toi si tu veux ! Mais je sais de quoi ton cœur est fait. Tu as tant d’amour à donner. Et celui qui saura s’en montrer digne serra l’homme le plus riche de toute la Plaine et des collines réunies.

Rey partit au matin, avant le levé du soleil et avant que les sept jours de délais offert par Valka ne soit écoulés.

Atteindre le pied de la colline lui prit moins d’une journée. Devant elle, des prairies, des steppes et des terres boisées s’offraient à perte de vue. Tout un nouveau monde à explorer. Son sac de provision solidement arrimé à ses épaules, la poupée de chiffon accrochée à sa ceinture, Rey marcha droit devant elle, sans se retourner.

* * *

A la différence des meutes de la Vallée et de celles des collines, les meutes de la Plaine étaient très faciles à repérer. Avant même d’apercevoir une tente, une yourte ou la fumée d’un feu de camp, on était alerté de leur présence par le bêlement des brebis, le hennissement des chevaux et des aboiements de chiens domestiques. Ici, la richesse d’une meute se comptait en nombre de brebis, de chèvres ou de bovins.

Les premiers groupes que Rey croisa ne se montrèrent pas particulièrement hostiles, mais échaudée par ses dernières déconvenues, la jeune charognard préférait garder une distance prudente. 

Elle décida même de rechercher les zones désertes, inhabitées, où elle serait certaine de ne croiser âmes qui vivent, en de gibier et d’oiseaux rapaces. Elle se nourrissait de braconnage, de cueillette sur des arbustes fruitiers. La nuit, elle s’enroulait dans sa couverture en laine près d’un feu, sous à arbre ou sur un talus.

Ce fut ainsi qu’elle passa le printemps et l’été. Entrecoupé par des périodes de chaleurs de plus en plus intenses. Dans ses moments là, elle utilisait un étrange objet en bois que Maz lui avait discrètement glissé entre dans ses affaires, en disant : « Ca ne remplace pas un vrai. Mais ses toujours mieux de se contracter dans le vide et d’endurer les crampes sans rien pour se soulager. »

Elle avait rapidement expliqué à Rey comment s’en servir. Mais lorsque cette dernière l’utilisa pour la première fois, elle fut si maladroite que cela provoqua un saignement. Après quoi, elle n’osa pas le réutiliser jusqu’à la fin de sa chaleur. 

Au début de l’automne, les pérégrinations de Rey la menèrent aux abords d’un petit bois de bouleaux, traversé par un petit ruisseau, perdu au milieu d’un paysage de steppe rougeoyant, désertique à perte de vue, sans la moindre trace d’une activité humaine. En s’enfonçant dans le bois, Rey rencontra un grand hêtre aux racines épaisses, noueuses et profondes. La terre en-dessous était meuble et grasse, facile à creuser. Avec de l’huile de coude et beaucoup de patience, elle pourrait s’aménagé un terrier décent pour l’hiver. Car la saison froide approchant, il allait devenir impossible de dormir à la belle étoile.

Alors Rey se mit à l’ouvrage, creusant entre les racines du hêtre, consolidant ses fondations avec des branches mortes, calfeutrant l’entrée avec des fougères…

Après un mois de travail acharné, Rey n’était pas mécontente du résultat. Elle était même parvenu à s’installer un petit nid douillet, avec des peaux de lapins – qui pullulaient dans la steppe –, de la mousse et des peaux de moutons que Maz lui avait généreusement offert lors de son départ.

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à se constituer un garde-manger conséquent pour tenir tout l’hiver. Elle se mit donc à chasser abondamment, dans le bois et dans la steppe. Elle attrapait des lapins, des lièvres, des échassiers et des canards, dont elle faisait fumer la viande au coin du feu. Elle ratissa aussi tout ce qu’elle put trouver de racines, de baies et de feuilles comestibles. Garnissant ses réserves avec une application quasi obsessionnelle.

Se focaliser sur la quête de nourriture, lui permettait d’oublier ses états d’âmes et ses craintes pour l’avenir. Mais cela l’amena à faire une mauvaise rencontre.

Un jour, en suivant le courant du ruisseau qui traversait son bois, Rey parvint à l’embouchure d’une rivière. Il s’y trouvait une horde de chevreuils en train de se désaltérer. Une seule de ses bêtes lui fournirait un stock de viande conséquent. Sans parler des os et des cornes, dans lesquels elle pourrait se tailler des outils, et de la peau qui ferait du bon cuir pour ses chaussures…

Encore fallait-il qu’elle parvienne à en tuer un. Jusque là, elle avait surtout attrapé des lapins au collet et des oiseaux avec son arc. Mais son tir serait-il assez puissant pour abattre un chevreuil ? Pour le savoir, elle n’avait d’autre choix que d’essayer.

Camouflée par les fourrées, Rey arma son arc, se choisit une cible – une jeune femelle qui semblait boiter : elle serait plus facile à achever – et décocha une flèche. Le trait survola la rive et se planta dans le flan de l’animal qui poussa aussitôt un cri plaintif, faisant immédiatement fuir ses congénères. Sa proie tentât elle-même de prendre la fuite. Mais sa blessure profonde, ajouté à son boitement, l’empêchait d’aller à la même vitesse que les autres. Elle disparut derrière une crête rocheuse. Rey se dit qu’avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à la rattraper et à l’achever avec son poignard. De toute façon, si ce n’était pas elle, ce serait les loups et les chacals qui s’en chargeraient.

Elle suivit sa piste en courant et ne tarda pas à retrouver la pauvre bête en train d’agoniser, couchée entre les hautes herbes. Sans s’émouvoir, Rey se jeta sur elle, lui souleva la mâchoire d’une main et de l’autre lui ouvrit la gorge avec son couteau. Le sang jaillit en des éclaboussures chaudes et rougeoyantes. Et la vie s’éteignit lentement dans les yeux de la créature.

Rey dut prendre un moment pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle venait de tuer son premier chevreuil. L’odeur du sang lui emplissait les narines et son fluide lui poissait les doigts. Autour d’elle, la nature était calme, alors même que son cœur lui tambourinait dans la poitrine. Vraiment elle ne s’était pas rendu compte de s‘être autant essoufflé...

Mais soudain, quelque chose d’autre vint mettre ses sens en alerte. Un parfum acre, entêtant, qui n’était ni du sang ni celui de la viande entrant en décomposition. Relevant la tête, Rey aperçut à quelques enjambées de l’endroit où elle se trouvait une silhouette massive, sombre et menaçante. Aussitôt, son instinct l’a mis en garde : un Alpha.

Pire encore ! Un Alpha seul !

Elle n’avait repéré aucun signe qu’une meute s’était établi à proximité de son territoire. Pas de bêlement de troupeaux, pas de fumée de feu de camp, pas de groupes de chasseurs… Ca ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : un Alpha solitaire. La pire menace pour une Oméga isolée comme elle.

Par chance, il ne semblait pas l’avoir repérée. Un capuchon en poils noirs était rabattu sur sa tête et masquait son visage. Mais son corps immense était tourné dans la direction opposée à Rey. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait réussir à s’échapper en rampant entre les hautes herbes. Tant pis pour le chevreuil. S’en sortir en un seul morceau était plus important. Et si la carcasse pouvait distraire le prédateur, ça l’arrangerait.

Avec mille précautions, Rey commença à progresser à plat ventre en s’efforçant de rester hors de vue. Se guidant au son de la rivière pour savoir dans quelle direction avancer. Mais tout à coup, elle entendit dans son dos le martellement de pas rapides se rapprochant dangereusement.

Son cœur ne fit qu’un bond. Cédant à la panique, Rey sauta sur ses jambes et courut à toutes allures, droit vers la rivière. Mais aussi légère qu’elle soit, aussi larges que soient ses enjambées, elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec la vélocité de son prédateur.

Une masse puissante s’abattit sur elle et la fit tomber face contre terre. Des doigts larges et durs comme des serres se refermèrent sur ses épaules et la retournèrent comme une pierre. Au-dessus d’elle, lui faisait face la créature la plus terrifiante qu’elle ait jamais vue. L’Alpha lui cachait la lumière du jour et projetait sur elle son ombre menaçante.

Rey se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Sa gorge vibrait des gémissements et des sanglots qu’elle retenait de toutes ses forces.

_Les Alphas solitaires sont de vrais démons. Un Alpha seul n’hésitera pas à t’ouvrir la gorge avec les dents et à te baiser pendant que tu te vides de ton sang…_

Telles étaient les mots qui tambourinaient dans l’esprit de Rey pendant que la créature au-dessus d’elle continuait de grogner et de haleter. Soudain, elle crut voir son nez remuer sous son capuchon de fourrure. Il se mit à humer l’air frénétiquement. Il rapprocha sa truffe de la nuque de Rey, au niveau de sa glande. Elle se figea, persuadée qu’il allait l’égorger. Mais il continua de renifler bruyamment. Elle réalisa qu’il était en train de la flairer. Il se mit à grogner de plus en plus fort. Les vibrations de sa cage thoracique se répercutaient dans la poitrine de Rey et descendaient jusqu’au bas de son ventre. Au milieu de tous ces sons inarticulés, elle crut cependant reconnaître un mot.

_Oméga…_

L’Alpha se redressa, gardant ses mains appuyées sur ses épaules. Rey ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, caché sous le capuchon. Elle distinguait à peine une mâchoire recouverte d’épais poils noirs et le bout d’un nez affuté aux larges narines, qui continuaient de palpiter dans le vide.

L’Alpha s’était immobilisé, comme incapable de décider quelle partie de son corps il allait déchirer en premier.

Rey retrouva enfin ses réflexes de survie et attrapa le poignard en os qu’elle gardait attaché à son jarret. Le tenant fermement, elle le planta dans l’épaule droite de son assaillant. Dès qu’il sentit la lame lui taillader la chair, celui-ci s’écarta en poussant un cri de douleur et de surprise. Rey en profita pour se redresser. Dans l’action, la pointe du couteau glissa de l’épaule à la nuque et passa sous le capuchon. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la terre. 

La jeune charognard courut droit devant elle, sans se retournez. Les grondements furieux de l’Alpha résonnèrent derrière elle. Mais il ne la poursuivit pas.

Rey fit un long détour par la rivière afin de brouiller sa piste. Ne jamais rentrer directement au refuge après avoir croisé un prédateur : ce serait lui donner une invitation à venir la débusquer dans son terrier.

Après cette mésaventure, Rey resta trois jours tapis au fond de son trou, sans oser sortir. A chaque fois qu’elle mettait son museau dehors, elle humait l’air en quête de la moindre odeur suspecte. Son sommeil était agité. Dans ses cauchemars, une silhouette sombre et massive la poursuivait à travers bois et prairie. Et lorsqu’elle se croyait enfin à l’abri, une grande patte griffue surgissait de nulle part et la saisissait… Elle se réveillait toujours à ce moment-là.


	4. l'Alpha

L’hiver arriva. Avec son lot de désagréments. Durant tout le mois précédent, Rey avait fait des réserves de viandes séchées et de fruits secs, changé sa litière, tanné ses peaux et calfeutré son terrier pour se protéger du froid extérieur. La charognard avait tout mis en œuvre pour que sa première hibernation en solitaire se passe le mieux possible. Ce serait aussi la première fois qu’elle entrerait en pleine chaleur durant la saison froide.

Maz l’avait mise en garde sur le fait que ça pouvait être particulièrement pénible, voir périlleux, pour une Oméga isolée. En principe, il n’y avait pas de problème lorsqu’on pouvait se blottir contre un compagnon alpha et profiter de sa chaleur corporelle. Mais endurer les crampes et les écarts de température seule était un véritable enfer.

Il existait des histoires d’Omégas qui, rendus fous par leur chaleur, s’étaient précipité hors de leur refuge pour se jeter dans la neige. Ou bien s’étaient mis à courir seuls à travers le blizzard, en quête désespéré d’un Alpha. Et qu’on avait retrouvés congelés.

Perspective guère réjouissante. Aussi Rey essayait de se rassurer en étant le plus prévoyante possible.

Lorsque les premières neiges tombèrent, elle était bien au chaud au fond de son terrier. Mais très vite, un problème de taille se présenta à elle : comment faire ses besoins sans attirer les éventuels chasseurs autour de son terrier.

Maz lui avait bien expliqué que durant ses chaleurs, l’odeur de son urine devenait plus forte. Si un Alpha la flairait, il était capable de deviner son état et de se mettre à la traquer pour s’accoupler avec elle. Si elle voulait être tranquille, elle devait autant que possible se soulager loin de son refuge durant ses chaleurs.

Seulement voilà, trouvé son chemin à travers la campagne quand son sang s’échauffait dans ses veines, que ses entrailles faisaient des bons de lièvres dans son ventre et que ses jambes peinaient à lui obéir, c’était déjà compliqué. Mais quand en plus il fallait crapahuter dans la neige et lutter contre le froid, cela relevait de l’exploit !

Pourtant, le souvenir de sa confrontation avec l’Alpha sauvage la poussait à la prudence.

Les premiers signes de la chaleur approchant, Rey décida de faire une sortie de commodité rapide, afin de prévenir tout embarras lorsqu’elle serait au plus fort de son état. Au départ, ça se passa plutôt bien. Elle réussit à trouver un coin isolé à trois lieues de son terrier pour vider sa vessie. Mais en revenant sur ses pas, il se mit à neiger. Il était plus difficile pour Rey de trouver ses repères avec son environnement recouvert d’un manteau blanc. Elle ne retrouva plus sa piste. Et les effets de sa chaleur se faisaient de plus en plus lourds.

Au bout d’un moment, la charognard se retrouva trempée de sueur, le ventre et la tête en feu, maladroitement emmitouflée dans une cape en peaux de lapins. Elle n’arrivait plus à se repérer et commençait à paniquer un peu.

Si au moins elle arrivait à calmer les crampes de son vagin, peut-être arriverait-elle à rassembler suffisamment ses esprits pour retrouver son chemin. Epuisée, elle finit par s’assoir sur une souche. Tout était blanc autour d’elle. Mais à l’intérieur de son ventre, l’enfer était sur le point de se déchainer. Elle devait impérativement reprendre le contrôle de son corps – ne fut-ce que pour un moment – afin de retrouver son terrier.

Rey commença alors à défaire le lacet qui retenait ses braies à ses hanches. Elle baissa le vêtement sous ses fesses et se laissa tomber cul nu dans la neige. Le froid lui mordit instantanément le croupion. Paradoxalement, c’était comme si une langue de feu lui léchait la peau. Et puis rapidement, sa chair commença à s’engourdir.

Rey respira profondément pour apaiser les tremblements de son corps. Elle devait se détendre. Elle aurait tout le loisir de se tordre de douleur et de frustration, une fois bien à l’abri dans son terrier. 

Elle se retrouva donc assise, le cul enfoncé dans la neige. Le froid engourdissait ses muscles et calmait les palpitations de sa vulve et de son ventre. Ca n’était pas parfait comme système, mais si ça lui permettait de regagner son terrier l’esprit un peu plus clair, avant son hibernation, c’était toujours ça de pris.

Mais alors quelque chose flotta dans l’air. Avant même que Rey n’identifie cette odeur, tous ses poils se hérissèrent. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l’épine dorsale. Une brise légère souffla doucement sur son côté droit. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction. Et il était là.

Plus grand, plus massif que dans son souvenir. Il se tenait debout entre deux pins, immobile, sa cape en peaux de loups toujours rabattue sur son visage. Rey pouvait senti son regard perçant fixé sur elle.

Son instinct aurait dû lui commander de partir en courant. Mais le parfum de son odeur alpha avait envahi ses narines et anesthésia momentanément son cerveau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune Oméga fit l’expérience de ce que c’était d’être en présence d’un Alpha, en période de chaleur.

Son corps et ses instincts ne lui répondaient plus. La seule chose que ses sens voulaient bien noter était les effluves musquées et épaisses, émanant du mâle. Et tandis qu’il s’approchait, à pas mesurés, son odeur l’enveloppa comme une couverture, un cocon ouateux dont elle n’avait pas la volonté de s’extraire.

Il décrivit un cercle autour d’elle, semblant l’examiner sous son capuchon en peau de loup. Rey pouvait entendre son souffle sous les poils. Il devait sentir qu’elle entrait en chaleur.

\- Tu n’es pas blessée ?

Une voix rauque et profonde jaillit de sous le capuchon. Rey déglutit. Même sous la neige, elle sentit sa vulve se réchauffer.

Elle secoua la tête vivement. Sa bouche était pâteuse. 

L’Alpha se rapprocha prudemment. Il s’immobilisa juste entre ses pieds écartés. De là, il avait une vue parfaite sur les braies relevées, les cuisses nues et le reste de son intimité enfoncée dans la poudreuse.

Rey aurait dû se sentir honteuse d’être vue dans une position si peu digne. Mais tout ce que son cerveau lui proposait comme solution était d’ouvrir ses cuisses un peu plus, pour que l’Alpha profite mieux du spectacle.

Ce dernier s’agenouilla dans la neige et relava sa capuche, dévoilant pour la première fois son visage à Rey.

Il était moins effrayant que ce qu’elle s’était imaginée. Une barbe courte, aux poils noirs, encadrait une mâchoire anguleuse. Des cheveux noirs et épais recouvraient une arcade sourcilière prononcée. Des yeux sombres, étroits et effilés, surplombait un grand nez busqué. Entre les poils des barbes, elle devina une bouche large aux lèvres charnues. Et surtout une cicatrice qui lui barrait le côté gauche du visage, de l’arcade sourcilière jusqu’au menton.

_C’était elle qui lui avait fait cette blessure… Est-ce qu’Alpha était en colère à cause de ça ? Est-ce qu’il allait l’abandonnée pour l’avoir coupé ?..._

\- Tu as besoin qu’on s’occupe de toi, Oméga.

De nouveau sa voix. De nouveau ses intonations firent danser la gigue à son petit cœur.

\- Je peux le faire, poursuivit l’Alpha. Je peux prendre soin de toi. Mais de ton côté, tu vas devoir te montrer gentille…

_Alpha voulait bien s’occuper d’elle !… Alpha voulait d’elle !…_

Pourquoi Rey avait-elle l’impression d’écouter ses propres pensées comme si elles n’étaient plus tout à fait les siennes ?

Elle secoua encore vivement la tête, pour marquer son assentiment cette fois. Un petit geignement lui échappa, qu’elle trouva très humiliant. Il lui sourit alors, découvrant une dentition blanche, avec des incisives légèrement désaxées.

\- Ren ! Qu’est-ce que tu bailles aux corneilles ? On voudrait être rentrés avant que la nuit tombe !...

Un groupe de chasseurs avait surgi tout près. C’était des Betas. Tous vêtus de peaux de loups. Avec des raquettes aux pieds. Ils portaient, suspendu à un piquet, le cadavre d’un sanglier fraichement abattu.

\- Oh, les gars ! Il semblerait que le chef ait débusqué une autre proie ! lança l’un d’eux après avoir vu Rey.

_Chef ? Alors il n’était pas un solitaire, comme elle l’avait cru._

\- Et celle-là, je parie qu’il ne va pas la partager ! ricana un autre.

En réponse, l’Alpha poussa un profond rugissement dans leur direction en montrant ses dents. Cela fit cesser les éclats de rire instantanément.

Il se retourna vers Rey, ramena ses braies sur ses haches, rajusta sa cape en lapin autour de ses épaules et la souleva dans ses bras. Rey se retrouva à flotter au-dessus du sol, serrée contre la poitrine puissante de l’Alpha. Elle blottit instinctivement son visage dans le manteau de fourrure. Et le reste du monde parut cesser d’exister.

Rey fut à peine consciente durant le trajet. Sa chaleur avait gagné en intensité. Elle chercha à glisser ses mains sous la fourrure de loup. Elle voulait toucher sa peau, sentir ses muscles sous ses doigts. Le vide dans son ventre semblait s’agrandir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle serrait ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre, espérant que la friction calmerait un peu son irritation. En vain. La moiteur rendait son entrecuisse glissant.

A un moment, elle ouvrit les yeux, et ils étaient au milieu de ce qui avait tout l’air d’être un campement. Avec des yourtes plantées un peu partout, des feux allumés, des peaux qui venaient d’être écorchées et tendues.

\- Je suppose que ça n’est pas la peine qu’on t’attende pour le dépeçage ? lança quelqu’un dans le dos de l’Alpha.

Celui-ci grogna et continua de marcher droit devant lui, portant toujours Rey dans ses bras. Il semblait savoir où il allait, car il ne marqua aucune hésitation. Ils passèrent encore devant quelques villageois, qui jetèrent des regards curieux ou circonspect au paquet que l’Alpha gardait contre lui.

A un moment, il baissa les yeux vers Rey, qui le fixait avec des yeux fiévreux. Il lui sourit, sans lui montrer ses dents cette fois, avec une bouche un peu tordue. 

\- J’ai failli ne pas y croire quand je t’ai trouvée près de cette souche, lui dit-il tout bas. Ca faisait des jours que j’étais à ta recherche. J’avais peur de ne pas te mettre la main dessus avant que tu entres en hibernation. Avoue que ça aurait été dommage…

Rey ne répondit pas. La tête lui tournait. Son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Sa vulve la brûlait. Si quelque chose ne venait pas la combler rapidement, elle allait devenir folle.

L’Alpha ralentit devant une immense yourte, plus grande que toutes celles du campement. Il se baissa et souleva la bâche en cuir qui en fermait l’entrée. Après la blancheur immaculée et irradiante du dehors, l’atmosphère calfeutrée et chaude avait quelque chose de magnétique.

Embrassant d’un rapide coup d’œil l’intérieur de la yourte, Rey vit des coffres, des bancs recouverts de tapis colorés, un brasero au centre et ce qui ressemblait à un coin toilettage, avec un grand bac en bois, un tabouret, des serviettes en lin et des fioles entassées. Plus au fond, trônait un grand lit recouvert de couvertures et d’oreillers. 

Il la posa doucement sur le lit, avant de s’écarta pour retirer les couches de fourrures entassées sur ses épaules. Rey se retrouva la face collée contre les couvertures en peaux. Aussitôt le nez dedans, ses doigts s’agrippèrent aux poils comme un louveteau au flan de sa mère.

_A quelle espèce d’animal avait appartenu cette peau ? C’était trop épais pour du loup. Trop long pour du lapin. De l’ours ? Peut-être de l’ours ! Par le Berger ! Il faudrait qu’elle vole cette peau… Ou qu’elle tue un ours pour avoir la même chose dans son terrier._

Elle sentit deux grosses pattes l’agripper par les flans et lui faire lever le cul en l’air. Puis des pouces s’enfoncèrent dans ses braies et tirèrent dessus pour dénuder ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses, exposant son anatomie à l’air ambiant de la tente.

\- Tu es déjà mouillée, susurra la voix de l’Alpha derrière elle. C’était bien la peine de te tremper les fesses dans la neige… dit-il moitié goguenard, moitié railleur.

Rey se contenta de grogner. Elle n’avait pas lâché la peau d’ours. Si elle avait pu enterrer sa tête dedans, elle l’aurait fait. Après tout, l’Alpha pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait de son cul, tant qu’elle pouvait…

\- Grrroua...

Elle poussa un feulement en sentant une langue large et spongieuse caresser sa vulve. Puis des grosses pattes lui empoignèrent les hanches, l’attirant fermement contre cette langue. Rey crut perdre la vue. Sa grosse langue se perdait entre ses plis, suçant ses lèvres suintantes et taquinant son bourgeon. L’Alpha était littéralement en train de lui bouffer la chatte, d’avaler tous ses sucs, de se désaltérer de sa mouille comme si elle était une source d’eau claire en pleine sécheresse.

_Est-ce que c’était normal ? Est-ce que les Alphas étaient sensés faire ça ?… Maz ne lui en avait pas parlé…_

\- Arrrr...

Elle feula encore en sentant deux doigts épais pousser entre ses lèvres, à l’intérieur de sa chatte. L’Alpha respirait fort derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle brulant sur son cul.

\- Tellement serrée… articula-t-il d’une voix gutturale, comme s’il devait aller chercher les mots au fond de sa gorge.

Les muscles de son sexe se contractaient autour de ses doigts comme si elle cherchait à les avaler.

\- Je parie qu’aucun mâle n’est jamais venu visiter ce trou avant moi. Je vais tellement te ravager que tu ne pourras plus sentir aucune queue à part la mienne.

Rey aurait aimé trouver une réplique cinglante à lancer pour lui rabattre son caquet de stupide mâle alpha arrogant. Mais les seuls pensées à peu près claires que son esprit parvenait à formuler pour le moment étaient : « Baise », « Ravage » et « Remplir ». Elle n’irait pas loin avec ça.

L’Alpha avait commencé à étirer les parois de sa vulve avec ses doigts. Il s’y prenait étonnamment doucement, en prenant soin de caresser le bouton de nerfs sous son ventre et de lui glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de temps en temps.

Rey eut bientôt l’impression de n’être plus qu’une fissure béante, attendant désespérément d’être colmatée. La tête enfoncée dans les poils d’ours. Le cul en l’air, manipulé par l’Alpha. Elle avait encore sa veste en peau et sa tunique - qui lui donnaient trop chaud à présent -, et ses braies descendues jusqu’aux genoux, qui lui entravaient les jambes. Elle devait vraiment offrir un spectacle peu digne à contempler.

Un autre effleurement du doigt sur son noyau la fit geindre.

\- Alpha…

Celui-ci, jusque là appliqué à sa tâche, suspendit son activité.

\- S’il te plait… gémit encore Rey d’une voix pathétique ( _dieux, ce qu’elle pouvait détester être comme ça_ ). Mon ventre… Ca brûle… Ca fait mal…

C’était tout ce qu’elle avait trouvé pour lui expliquer que les crampes sous son nombril étaient devenues plus intenses et qu’elle avait besoin que quelque chose vienne se caler au fond d’elle. Sans quoi, elle allait mourir d’inanition.

Bien que la formulation fût hasardeuse, l’Alpha parut comprendre. Il s’écarta un peu pour faire glisser les braies sur ses mollets et les lui enlever complètement. Après avoir dénudé ses jambes, il retira sa veste de ses épaules et lui fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête. Sa cape en lapin était tombée à l’entrée de la yourte.

\- Tu es vraiment maigre, commenta-t-il en caressant ses flans du plat de ses mains immenses. Il va falloir t’engraisser, sinon tu n’arriveras pas à porter des chiots.

_Pourquoi il lui parlait de chiots ? Il ne pouvait pas juste la baiser et se taire ? Est-ce que tous les Alphas étaient aussi bavards ou était-elle tombée sur le seul spécimen du coin ?_

Il la fit se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, et s’agenouilla derrière elle. Rey pouvait sentir ses cuisses dures et puissantes frotter contre ses jambes maigres. Il était chaud. Littéralement. Comme du feu fait de chair et d’os.

\- Tu penses que tu peux le supporter, Omega ? dit-il en frottant la tête de sa verge contre sa vulve dégoulinante. Tu penses être assez souple pour ça ?

Rey ne savait pas quoi répondre. La sensation de son bout arrondi frottant contre sa chair sensible était une terrible distraction. Chaque caresse diffusait un courant brûlant à travers ses muscles. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, fermement. Elle voulait désespérément quelque chose au fond de son ventre, pour calmer ses crampes.

Il donna une secousse et la tête passa entre ses lèvres. Rey crut manquer d’air lorsque sa chair s’étira sur l’épaisseur de la pointe.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais… Trop gros pour toi… Qu’à cela ne tienne… Tu vas t’adapter…

Il passa sa main au-dessus de sa fente et son doigt vint taquiner le bouton de nerfs caché entre ses plis. Rey gémit, se cambra. Son bassin parti en avant. Elle trembla toute entière autour de la grosseur qui continuait de s’enfoncer en elle.

\- C’est bien, l’encouragea l’Alpha. Tu es parfaite. Ma parfaite petite Oméga. Ma charognard affamée… Je vais te remplir le ventre… Prépare-toi à recueillir ma semence… Ton corps est mien à présent.

Il se redressa, la tenant fermement par les hanches et commença un balancement lent mais ferme, d’avant en arrière et d’arrière vers l’avant. A chaque nouvelle poussée, le bas de son ventre venait battre contre son cul. Il augmenta doucement la cadence. Jusqu’à ce que la yourte résonne des claquements humides et réguliers de leurs deux corps imbriqués, des grognements gutturaux de l’Alpha et des gémissements de plus en plus audibles de Rey.

\- Vas-y ! l’encourageait l’Alpha. Crie fort ! Que chacun sache que tu te fais baiser par Kylo Ren…

En entendant ce nom, un cri d’alarme retentit immédiatement dans le crâne de Rey. Elle se redressa brusquement en s’appuyant sur ses mains. Mais il la saisit par les coudes, la tirant vers l’arrière et l’obligeant à redresser le buste, modifiant ainsi l’angle de pénétration. La pointe de sa verge frappa un point à l’intérieur d’elle qui envoya une décharge de plaisir dans tout son corps.

De la racine de ses cheveux, jusqu’au bout de ses orteils, Rey n’était plus qu’un amas de chair humide et frémissante. Elle en aurait presque oublié son propre nom. Alors au diable que celui qui la baisait soit le tueur le plus sanguinaire de toute la Plaine.

Il lui martela les reins sans faiblir pendant plusieurs minutes. Le tiraillement au fond de son ventre allait et venait sans discontinue. Il avait arrêté de parler. _Heureusement, sinon elle aurait fini par le mordre._ Les muscles de son dos étaient en feu à force de rester à moitié pliée en deux.

Soudain il s’immobilisa. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans sa chair au point de la faire grogner. Il murmura une faible excuse, avant de se retirer.

Le manque fut si brutal et si intense pour Rey, qu’elle en poussa un cri de douleur. Elle fit volteface et se tourna face à Kylo Ren. Celui-ci était assis sur le lit, entièrement nu comme elle. Transpirant et essoufflé. Son pénis dressé entre ses jambes comme un mat : rouge, brillant, palpitant. Une grosseur se formait à la base. Il avait l’air de la narguer.

Rey se jeta littéralement sur lui et voulu le chevaucher pour le remettre en elle. Mais Kylo la repoussa doucement mais fermement.

\- Non, c’est une mauvaise idée ! dit-il. C’est ton premier accouplement. Mon nœud pourrait te déchirer !

Cet argument ne parvint pas à la convaincre. Ses jambes étaient poisseuses de transpiration et de semence. Elle se sentait vide. Elle voulait qu’il soit en elle. Elle le voulait plus que tout…

Mais même avec toute la hargne du monde, elle ne faisait pas le poids avec autant de muscles en face d’elle. Il devait sans doute fournir plus d’effort pour ne pas la blesser que pour l’empêcher de s’empaler sur lui.

Il finit par passer sa main derrière sa tête et appuyer son visage contre son cou, dans le creux de son épaule. Là où était située sa glande d’accouplement. Cela eut l’effet escompté. Rey cessa de s’agiter et devint toute molle entre ses bras.

* * *

Kylo en profita pour souffler un peu et se mettre dans une position plus confortable. Allongé sur le dos, la tête appuyée sur des coussins, l’Oméga calée contre lui, il pouvait enfin essayer de se reposer un peu. Bien sûr sa verge le harcèlerait un moment avec ses éjaculations à répétition. Mais ça encore c’était gérable.

Il risqua un regard sur l’Oméga qui respirait fort dans son cou. Drôle de phénomène que ce spécimen-là ! Avant de la voir, il ne pensait même pas qu’il puisse exister des Omégas charognards, encore moins des femelles. Surtout si jeune.

Quel étrange et heureux hasard que celle-ci se soit mise à rôder sur son terrain de chasse ? Et coriace avec ça ! Elle avait bien failli l’éborgner lors de leur première rencontre. C’était aussi de sa faute : il avait baissé sa garde, ébahi en réalisant ce qu’il avait entre les pattes.

Il avait écumé la campagne pendant des semaines après ça. Il avait relevé des indices trahissant la présence d’un charognard, et des traces de son odeur par moment. Mais impossible de trouver son terrier. La diablesse était douée pour brouiller les pistes.

Et au moment où, l’hiver approchant, il pensait devoir renoncer définitivement à l’idée de l’attraper, voilà qu’il avait sentit son odeur lors de la chasse. Il avait abandonné ses compagnons – occupés à liés le sanglier qu’ils venaient d’abattre – pour suivre sa piste. Et soudain, au détour d’un sentier, elle était apparue : seule, prête à entrer en chaleur, pratiquement offerte. C’était même trop beau pour être vrai !…

Et maintenant, elle reposait contre lui, ses bras autour de son torse, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, ses seins minuscules pressés contre son flan, son parfum d’humus et d’écorces lui remplissant les narines. Sous ses doigts, sa peau était aussi veloutée que de la mousse. Vivement qu’il puisse la nouer, passer une heure entière en elle, la remplir de sa semence et regarder son ventre s’arrondir pour leurs chiots.

Progressivement, ses éjaculations s’espacèrent. Ses phéromones ne tarderaient pas à perdre leur pouvoir apaisant. Son Oméga allait se réveiller, plus affamée que jamais. Il devrait être à la hauteur.

* * *

Rey sortit de sa léthargie en sentant les mains de Ren la caresser entre ses jambes. Ses doigts la travaillaient lentement, massant l’intérieur et l’extérieur de son sexe comme s’il cherchait à l’attendrir. Elle émit un feulement approbateur, lorsqu’il toucha son noyau.

\- Du calme… murmura l’Alpha dans ses cheveux. Je sais que c‘est nouveau pour toi, mais essaie de te détendre.

Rey était en pleine chaleur. Lui demander de réfréner ses instincts reproducteurs dans un moment pareil, c’était comme l’attacher devant une source d’eau fraiche et lui dire de ne pas boire. Pour tenter de se distraire, elle entreprit de relier du bout de l’index tous les grains de beauté qu’elle pouvait dénombrer sur sa poitrine. Et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup.

Elle fut surprise en sentant la douceur de sa peau sous la pulpe de son doigt. Rey s’était toujours imaginé l’épiderme des Alpha rugueux comme une peau de serpent ou de lézard. Ou alors extrêmement velue et irritante. Mais le corps de Ren était tellement doux, tellement agréable à caresser. _Et il sentait si bon, pour l’Amour du Ciel !..._

_Comme du pain tout juste sorti du fournil ou du gibier cuit à la broche…_

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

\- O… il semblerait que quelqu’un ait besoin de se remplir l’estomac…

Il se redressa pour quitter le lit. Rey fit peser tout son corps sur lui pour tenter de le retenir, mais ce fut sans effet.

\- Je reviens très vite, lui assura-t-il. Reste sage en attendant.

La Rey normale lui aurait dit d’aller se faire foutre. Mais la Rey en chaleur pouvait juste rester prostrée sur le lit et pousser des mugissements misérables tandis que son Alpha se mettait debout, enfilant à la hâte ses braies et ses bottes, passait sa cape sur ses épaules et quittait la yourte.

A peine les derniers effluves de son odeur corporelle se furent-elles évaporées dans l’air que Rey se sentit glacer en dedans. Son ventre la tiraillait comme si elle venait d’avaler une colonie de hérissons. Et les palpitations de son sexe entre ses cuisses reprirent de plus belle.

_Foutue chaleur ! Foutus instinct ! Et foutu Alpha avec sa foutue bite magique !…_

Il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen de se soulager et vite.

Elle attrapa un coussin et le glissa entre ses jambes. Le frottement du tissu calma un peu son irritation mais sans l’apaiser vraiment.

Dans quel pétrin s’était-elle fourrée ? Elle se retrouvait dans le camp d’une meute étrangère, à servir de paillasse à un tueur sans scrupule. Qu’allait-il faire d’elle quand elle ne serait plus en chaleur ? La laisserait-il rejoindre son terrier ? Aucune chance. La « donner » à ses chasseurs pour qu’ils se divertissent avec elle ? Ca n’était pas dans la nature des Alphas de partager leurs partenaires sexuels, même quand ceux-ci avaient cessé de les intéresser.

Mais comment savoir avec Kylo Ren ?

Il lui revint en mémoire toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte : dont celles qui disaient qu’il choisissait toujours les plus belles Omégas parmi les meutes qu’il soumettait. Quitte à devoir tuer leurs compagnons et leurs chiots si elles en avaient. Il devait avoir tout un harem d’Omégas belles et dociles, prêtes à satisfaire ses moindres désirs…

Est-ce qu’il allait l’intégrer à son harem ? L’idée ne l’enchantait pas vraiment. Elle ne se voyait pas cohabiter avec d’autres Omégas, encore moins jouer les compagnes dociles. Très peu pour elle !

Et en même temps… Cesser de devoir lutter pour trouver de la nourriture. Ne plus avoir à affronter seule la faim, le froid… et la solitude. Elle pourrait se contenter de se laisser vivre, choyer, nourrir et de faire des chiots…

\- Je t’avais dit de rester sage…

Rey tourna la tête. Elle ne l’avait pas entendu rentrer. Sa cape négligemment jetée sur ses épaules laissait entrevoir son torse massif et pratiquement imberbe. _Il était allé affronter le froid comme cela !_

A son bras était suspendu un paquet en toile sanguinolent d’où s’échappait une forte odeur de bidoche. Rey en eut immédiatement la bave aux lèvres. 

Il posa le paquet près du brasero et se rapprocha du lit pour lui arracher le coussin qu’elle tenait toujours serré entre ses cuisses. Il contempla d’un œil sévère la trace luisante de mouille qu’elle avait laissée sur l’oreiller.

\- Tu es vraiment une charognard très mal élevée, commenta-t-il en dardant ses yeux sombres sur elle.

\- J’ai faim, répliqua Rey.

Il retira sa cape et la jeta sur elle.

\- Et insolente avec ça. Pas étonnant qu’on t’ait chassée de ta meute. Si tu ne sais même pas comment on s’adresse à un chasseur Alpha…

\- J’ai jamais eu de meute.

Il avait commencé à déballer la viande et à embrocher des morceaux rouges sanguinolents sur des espèces de piques en fer. Il s’interrompit dans sa tâche pour la regarder, l’air circonspect.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu entends par « jamais » ?

\- Jamais comme dans _jamais_ , répliqua Rey du tac-au-tac.

Elle s’attendit à voir se peindre sur son visage la même expression de pitié qu’elle avait vu chez Maz. Mais il parut plutôt intrigué. Et presque qu’admiratif.

\- Comment une telle chose est possible ? demanda-t-il en disposant les brochettes de viande sur le brasero.

\- Mes parents étaient déjà séparés de leur meute quand je suis née. Et aucune n’a voulu m’intégrer.

Allait-il la chasser maintenant qu’il savait qu’elle était… indésirable ? Rey croyait s’être faite à l’idée qu’elle ne ferait jamais partie d’une meute. Qu’elle n’aurait jamais de famille à elle. Peut-être quand elle était petite… Mais maintenant c’était trop tard. Elle n’était pas adaptée à la vie en meute. Elle était trop indépendante… Trop sauvage.

Mais soudain, l’idée que Ren ne veuille pas d’elle lui noua le ventre d’une angoisse irrépressible. Elle se revoyait, petite, courir à travers la forêt, en appelant en vain ses parents pour qu’ils viennent la chercher…

Kylo dut sentir son trouble, car il bondit à ses côtés sur le lit et enroula ses bras immenses autour d’elle, la serrant comme une camisole faite en peau et en muscles. Il frotta son nez contre son cou, caressa ses cheveux, si tendrement.

\- Je croyais qu’à part ma mère, tous les Omégas étaient des petites choses fragiles, incapables de se débrouiller seules. Ca me parait incroyable que tu ais pu vivre hors d’une meute aussi longtemps.

Il mordilla la chair de son cou, près de sa glande d’accouplement. Rey poussa un soupir d’aise. Sa vulve se remit à palpiter, ainsi que les crampes dans son ventre, alors qu’il frottait paresseusement son membre contre son sexe baveux. A nouveau la sensation de vide. Et son ventre se remit à gargouiller. Kylo Ren releva la tête et lui jeta un regard indulgent.

Au grand désarroi de Rey, il s’écarta d’elle et quitta le lit pour retourner près du brasero. Nu, étalant sans pudeur à sa vue ses épaules larges et son fessier rebondi, mouchetés de grains de beauté, contrastant sur sa peau pâle. Son dos était zébré de marques de griffures immenses. Rey frémit en essayant de visualiser quel genre d’animal avait pu faire de telles marques. Peut-être un ours ? Etait-ce le même ours auquel avait appartenu la peau sur laquelle ils dormaient tous les deux ?

Kylo surveillait attentivement la cuisson des brochettes, tandis que Rey observait avec envie le roulement de ses muscles et le rosissement progressif de sa chair, alors qu’il demeurait près du feu.

Un délicieux fumet ne tarda pas embaumer toute la yourte. Et Rey ne su plus si elle avait faim de viande ou de chair. Lorsque la cuisson fut jugée satisfaisante par Ren, il retira les brochettes du feu et les disposa sur un plat en terre. Il revint ensuite près du lit et présenta le plat à Rey. Machinalement, elle se saisit d’un pique et le porta à sa bouche. Elle planta ses dents dans la viande fumante et un peu de jus lui coula sur le menton. Le goût était fort, plus acide que le lapin ou le canard.

\- Je parie que tu n’as jamais mangé de viande de sanglier avant… ?

Kylo Ren avait repris sa place dans le lit, près d’elle. Rey secoua la tête négativement, sans lâcher sa brochette. Lui aussi s’était servi dans le plat, mais il paraissait moins intéressé par la nourriture que par sa compagne.

Tandis qu’elle mâchait sa viande, Rey pouvait sentir son regard glisser sur sa nuque, ses épaules et ses petits seins nus.

\- Plus tard, poursuivit-il, je te ferais goûter de la biche. C’est bien plus fin sur la langue. Et la chair est si douce qu’elle fond dans la bouche.

Tout en parlant, il fit glisser ses doigts dans son cou, effleurant sa glande d’accouplement. Rey frissonna. Il se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Sa main passa sur sa poitrine et pinça doucement l’un de ses tétons. Sa gorge émit une vibration profonde et la nappe de fluide s’épaissit entre ses jambes.

Rey jeta le pique à viande, qu’elle avait entièrement dénudé de la moindre miette de bidoche, et se tourna vers l’Alpha dont elle rechercha les lèvres. Il la laissa cueillir un baiser. Il avait un goût de sel, de fumé et de fruit fermenté. La chaleur de son corps irradiait comme un feu rougeoyant. Ses bras, sa poitrine et ses cuisses – sur lesquelles Rey s’était installée – étaient aussi durs et massifs qu’un chêne. Les poils de sa barbe noire lui picotaient la peau. Son membre était à nouveau dressé entre eux comme un épieu. Rey frotta sa vulve sur le frein, l’enduisant de sa nappe. Mais quand elle essaya de le faire entrer en elle, Ren la repoussa tout doucement.

\- Termine ta nourriture, ordonna-t-il en lui remettant le plat de viande sous le nez. Tu vas avoir besoin de force pour l’accouplement qui s’annonce…

Rey était prête à repousser la nourriture - pour la toute première fois de sa vie – mais Kylo Ren prit un morceau de viande entre ses dents et le lui glissa de force dans la bouche, par un baiser. Après quoi, elle avala docilement tout le reste du plat sans broncher, tandis que Kylo Ren picorait sa nuque, ses épaules et la pointe de ses seins.

Lorsque le plat fut vidé et abandonné au pied du lit, Ren la fit s’allonger sur le dos et se glissa entre ses jambes. Il recommença à frotter sa verge turgescente contre son entrée humide, étendu au-dessus d’elle, appuyé sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l’écraser, ses grandes mains encadrant sa tête, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens.

Rey pouvait voir sa bouche, aux lèvres épaisses et rouges, entrouvertes sur son souffle irrégulier. La pénombre de la yourte, éclairée par quelques lanternes, redessinait les contours de son visage au profile de rapace. Elle n’arrivait pas à déterminer si elle le trouvait beau ou laid. Cependant, la sensation de son corps robuste et massif, ondulant contre sa chair échaudée attisait dans ses tripes un faim dévorante.

Lorsqu’il la pénétra enfin, comme la première fois, elle eut l’impression que ses poumons se vidaient de tout l’air qu’ils contenaient. Comme une aveugle, ses mains cherchaient dans l’ombre à agripper sa chair. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans la partie molle de son fessier. Il poussa un grognement et donna un coup de rein profond en elle. Rey eut l’impression de voir les étoiles. Elle renouvela le geste. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre… elle perdit le compte après la cinquième.

Kylo avait trouvé le rythme parfait. Il harcelait le ventre de sa compagne de ses assauts, en s’aidant de ses geignements lascifs. 

Rey avait noué ses jambes autour de ses hanches, appuyant ses talons sur le bas de son dos. Il était un chêne grand et vigoureux et elle le lierre qui s’abreuve à son essence. Elle frissonna en sentant ses dents racler contre sa nuque, cherchant le creux de l’épaule, rodant autour de sa glande d’accouplement. Quand elle réalisa ce qu’il cherchait à faire, elle poussa un faible « non ». Mais il n’en tint pas compte. Ce « non » à peine articulé se perdait entre les gémissements d’extase qu’elle poussait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il devint plus ferme lorsque ses dents commencèrent à lui piquer la chair. Rey aplatît la paume de sa main contre sa joue et le repoussa vivement en répétant :

\- Non, pas de morsure ! Je ne veux pas de morsure !

Kylo Ren poussa un rugissement. Il s’arqua entre ses jambes. Rey sentit quelques choses l’écarteler. Elle crut qu’il venait de lui ouvrir les entrailles. Elle se débattit pour tenter de se dégager. Mais ses cuisses demeuraient obstinément arrimées à ses hanches. En dépit de ses efforts, son membre envahissait toujours l’intérieur de son ventre. Quelque chose bloquait sa sortie et refusait de la libérer.

\- Arrête de gigoter, la supplia Kylo d’une voix plaintive. Tu ne fais qu’empirer les choses…

Rey jeta un regard effaré à ce qui se passait entre ses jambes : la verge monstrueuse de l’Alpha enfoncée jusqu’à la garde au fond de son sexe, étirant ses parois au point qu’il aurait pu la faire éclater. Il venait de la nouer.


	5. le Chien de guerre

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de ma morsure ?

Au ton de sa voix, elle sut qu’il était vexé. Après l’avoir nouée, Kylo avait basculé sur le dos, afin que Rey puisse l’enfourcher et reposer sur sa poitrine. C’était plus confortable que l’inverse.

Ils étaient donc étendus sur le lit, elle à califourchon sur son bassin, sa verge enfoncée en elle, son nœud pénien étirant l’ouverture de sa vulve et la bouchant en même temps, tandis que ses soubresauts éjaculatoires lui remplissaient le ventre et l’apaisaient comme un baume. Bercée par la respiration de l’Alpha, l’odeur de sexe et les effluves de ses phéromones qui imprégnaient jusqu’aux draps du lit et lui emplissaient les narines. Ca aurait pu être un moment idyllique, si seulement il ne s’était pas mis à parler.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas d’avoir ma queue entre les cuisses, mais tu refuses de porter ma marque. Pourquoi ?

Il devenait impatient.

\- Pour commencer, articula paresseusement Rey, tu ne sais même pas comment je m’appelle…

\- Tu es un charognard. Les charognards n’ont pas de nom.

\- Moi, j’en ai un.

_Que cette conversation était pénible !_ Elle était épuisée et aurait voulu dormir.

\- C’est quoi ? Quel est ton nom ? insista-t-il

\- Rey… soupira Rey.

\- Rey ? répéta-t-il. Ca va. C’est pas compliqué à retenir.

Elle sourit, les yeux mi-clos. Ce qu’il pouvait être idiot !

\- Rey Ren, c’est plutôt joli. Ca rime presque…

\- Non, juste Rey.

Il grogna. Les vibrations faisaient vibrer sa cage thoracique et chatouillèrent sa joue.

Peut-être Rey aurait-elle dû être plus prudente dans ses réponses. N’était-elle pas nouée avec l’un des plus grands tueurs de la Plaine : le Chien de guerre de Snoke ? Il faisait deux fois son gabarit. D’une simple compression des bras, il aurait pu lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Mais il la laissait reposer contre lui comme un chaton et il était presque tendre dans sa façon de lui caresser le dos et de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour arranger quelques mèches folles.

\- Et puis… n’as-tu pas assez de concubines ?

\- De quelles concubines tu parles ?

\- De celles que tu gardes dans un camp plus au nord. On dit qu’à chacune de ses razzias, Kylo Ren choisit la plus belle Oméga parmi ses prisonnières et l’intègre à son harem. Tu aurais une centaine de compagnes…

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu’on raconte !

\- Tu n’as pas de compagne alors ?

Rey redressa la tête pour capter son regard. Il la dévisagea l’air pincé, avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Elles ne sont pas plus de dix, finit-il par marmonner.

Rey se recroquevilla sur sa poitrine. Malgré elle, elle ressentit une pointe de déception et de jalousie. C’était son foutu instinct oméga !

\- Mais ça pourrait te plaire. Je suis sûr que tu t’entendrais bien avec certaines…

\- Non, rétorqua Rey catégorique.

\- Attends de les connaître avant de dire ça !

\- Je veux pas les connaître, parce que je veux pas faire partie d’un harem.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ca a ses avantages. J’ai souvent entendu des femelles se plaindre qu’elles n’arrivaient pas à s’occuper de tout toutes seules et qu’elles aimaient avoir de l’aide.

\- Je suis à peu près sûre qu’elles ne parlaient pas d’une rivale dans le lit de leur compagnon. Et je m’en sors très bien toute seule.

\- C’est pour ça que je t’ai retrouvée entrain de geler dans la neige… 

\- Je ne me gelais pas, je me refroidissais !

\- T’aurais fini en congère, si je ne t’avais pas cueillie près de cette souche.

Rey soupira.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions à Maz lorsqu’elle en avait encore la possibilité : comment éviter une conversation assommante quand on était nouée avec un Alpha particulièrement arrogant, par exemple ?

Kylo se raidit brusquement contre elle en lui saisissant les hanches. Rey crut d’abords qu’il voulait la punir, puis elle sentit en elle sa verge tressaillir et se vider en de longs jets chauds et épais. Peu à peu, l’étirement de sa vulve s’estompa et il se retira doucement d’elle, avant de se dégager complètement.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle en s’étendant à l’autre bout du lit. De rester en érection aussi longtemps ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit-il à bout de souffle. Mais c’est épuisant. Comme avoir dix orgasmes d’affilée.

Ses paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes et sa poitrine massive était couverte d’une fine pellicule de sueur.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu si loin ?

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais dormir…

\- Viens là.

Ce n’était pas une demande mais un ordre. Rey ne pouvait faire autrement que de s’y plier, toujours soumise à ses instincts d’Oméga. Et résister lorsqu’une telle créature lui ouvrait ses bras était juste impossible. 

Elle se pelotonna de nouveau contre lui, alors que sa semence lui coulait encore entre les cuisses. Rey se faisait l’effet d’une outre pleine. Mais elle savait déjà que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Une fois reposée, sa chaleur la démangerait de nouveau. Elle serait alors de nouveau une pauvre chose gémissante, rampant pour que l’Alpha la comble de tout son être. Cet état la révoltait, mais que pouvait-elle faire contre ?

Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil en même temps. Et au réveil, la fièvre les repris de nouveau. Kylo la manipulait maintenant comme une poupée de chiffon, la pliant à tous ses caprices. Par le passé, Rey avait malgré elle surprit un accouplement. Elle se rappelait avoir trouvé cela répugnant à l’époque. Mais être prise entre les mains de Kylo Ren, écrasée sous sa masse musculaire, intoxiquée par l’odeur de sa peau, glisser sur son sexe turgescent et mélanger ses sécrétions aux siennes, lui procurait une sorte d’ivresse euphorique. Ses bras et sa poitrine étaient une cage dont elle ne pouvait – ne voulait – pas s’extraire. Son sexe, un épieu qui la transperçait et la comblait en même temps.

Ils alternaient les phases de copulations et de sommeil. Parfois, Rey se réveillait avec un plat de viande grillée ou un bouillon de ragoût de racine et de moelle. Kylo était constamment à ses côtés. Elle ne le voyait jamais quitter la yourte. Il était là quand elle s’endormait et quand elle se réveillait.

Elle-même ne quittait la chaleur feutrée et lascive de leur abri que pour se soulager. Dehors, la neige recouvrait tout, si bien que de loin on aurait eu de la peine à distinguer les yourtes de tertres enneigés. Même si elle l’avait voulu, Rey aurait été incapable de retrouver son chemin jusqu’à son terrier. Cette couverture blanchâtre immaculée formait une prison bien plus sûre qu’une corde liée à son cou ou un filet.

Dès qu’elle avait terminé sa petite affaire, elle se nettoyait avec de la neige et retournait fissa se glisser sous les couvertures. Kylo ne tardait pas à remarquer qu’elle avait les fesses froides et se proposait de la réchauffer.

* * *

Au bout de trois jours, un incident vint briser cette routine. Alors qu’il la prenait à quatre pattes, la poitrine enfoncée dans la fourrure d’ours, emportée dans l’élan bestial de leur passion, Rey ne s’aperçut pas tout de suite que des intrus étaient entrés dans la yourte. Elle poussa un cri en voyant trois femelles betas, l’air plutôt ordinaire. Elles avaient les bras chargés de sceaux en écorce, remplis de neige, les yeux baissés vers le sol pour éviter de les poser sur le couple en train de s’ébattre sur le lit. Elles n’avaient pas l’air particulièrement hostile, mais dès que Rey prit conscience de leur présence, elle ressentit le besoin viscéral de les chasser.

_Des femelles ! Dans **son** nid ! Alors qu’elle était en plein ébat avec **son** Alpha ! Elle allait les étriper ces garces !..._

Kylo, parfaitement indifférent aux trois intruses, continuait de lui marteler le cul, ses mains agrippées à ses hanches comme les serres d’un rapace aux flans de sa proie. Mais quand elle se mit à grogner et montrer les dents aux trois Betas, il la saisit par les poignets et la plaqua sur le lit, tirant une couverture au-dessus d’eux.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! rugit-il à l’adresse des intruses avant de s’emmitoufler sous la couverture avec Rey.

Ainsi la jeune Oméga ne pouvait plus les voir, ce qui refreinait son agressivité. Ensevelie sous la couverture, imprégnée de l’odeur de son Alpha et de la sienne, elle retrouvait un peu de sérénité. Maz lui en avait vaguement parlé : l’instinct territorial était très fort chez les Omégas, et décuplé pendant la chaleur. Tous les membres de la meute savaient qu’ils ne devaient pas trainer trop près de sa tente durant ces périodes, au risque de se faire attaquer ou jeter des objets à la tête.

Rey ne voyait plus les intruses, mais elle les entendait s’activer dans la yourte, à faire elle ne savait trop quoi. Elle supposa que de leur côté, elles devaient voir la peau d’ours remuée au rythme des coups de reins de Kylo. Ce dernier ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour distraire sa compagne : grognant et soufflant contre sa nuque, martelant sa croupe au point de lui rendre le bas du dos douloureux.

\- Nous avons terminé, seigneur Ren, souffla une voix de femelle à l’autre bout de la tente.

Au moment où Kylo lui jouissait entre les cuisses.

\- Bien, grogna-t-il. Fichez-le-camp.

Lorsqu’il écarta la peau d’ours, elles s’étaient toutes volatilisées et le grand bac en bois avait été rempli d’une eau fumante et parfumée.

Kylo se leva du lit, laissant Rey encore courbaturée et tout endolorie, et plongea sa main dans l’eau du bain. Il laissa échapper un feulement appréciateur, puis revint vers Rey. Sans effort, il souleva sa compagne dans ses bras et la déposa dans le fond de la baignoire, avant de l’y rejoindre.

La jeune Oméga resta un moment tendue, incapable de savoir comment elle était censée se comporter. Lorsqu’elle voulait se laver, elle allait généralement dans le courant d’une rivière ou d’un ruisseau. Elle était habituée à être immergée dans une eau vive et toujours glacée. Toutes ces vapeurs et ces parfums capiteux autour d’elle lui embrumaient l’esprit.

Était-ce une sorte de rituel chamanique ? Kylo Ren voulait-il lui jeter un sort pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir une fois qu’elle ne serait plus aux prises avec sa chaleur ?

Contrairement à elle, Ren était parfaitement à son aise, plongeant sa tête sous l’eau ; en faisant déborder la baignoire. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre[1] dans un pot posé tout près, dont il se frotta les cheveux, faisant apparaitre une mousse blanche.

Il insista pour faire la même chose sur Rey. Dans un premier temps, celle-ci tenta d’esquiver, peu désireuse d’avoir ce truc dans les cheveux. Mais Kylo utilisa son pouvoir de persuasion et Rey se retrouva avec ses doigts immenses en train de lui frotter vigoureusement le cuir chevelu avec sa mousse bizarre.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à prendre soin de toi, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment tout en lui massant la tête. J’ai rien contre les odeurs corporelles, au contraire. Mais à la longue le gibier finit par te sentir à mille pas…

Une fois passer la sensation visqueuse et irritante pour les yeux, elle dut avouer que se faire chouchouter par l’Alpha était assez agréable. Même le fait d’être à la fois au chaud et mouillée finissait par lui donner l’impression d’être lovée dans une espèce de cocon liquide. Elle se laissa couler contre le torse de Kylo. Ils ne s’étaient pas séparés depuis trois jours, constamment collés l’un à l’autre depuis trois jours, au point qu’elle en avait oublié sa propre odeur. Rey en venait à se demander si elle pourrait reprendre sa vie d’avant, sans les bras de son Alpha autour d’elle durant son sommeil ou la caresse de ses mains sur sa peau.

Il lui revint en mémoire un rêve qu’elle avait fait, où elle se voyait vivant au côté de Ren, un ventre proéminent pointant sous sa tunique et son manteau de fourrure. Elle était grasse comme une perdrix, avec une nichée de chiots galopant autour d’elle. Sa vie était facile, indolente. Elle était protégée, choyée et plus aucune peur du lendemain ne venait troubler son bonheur.

Cependant, à cette image idyllique se superposait celle de Kylo Ren, couché sur son lit et entouré de ses dix compagnes Omégas, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, occupées à le servir et quémander son attention, rivalisant d’astuces et de charmes pour être la préférée. Jamais Rey ne pourrait trouver sa place dans un tel décor. Elle se savait trop terne, trop sauvage. Elle finirait reléguée, méprisée et ignorée.

_Non ! Plutôt la solitude et l’adversité, que l’oubli !_

\- Avoue que c’est plus agréable que de se tremper le cul dans la neige.

Kylo lui passait maintenant un peigne en os dans les cheveux, en tirant délicatement sur les nœuds, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Même dans ces moments, où il se montrait particulièrement attentionné, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la taquiner.

\- Est-ce que tu vas un jour te lasser de faire cette blague ? demanda Rey en roulant des yeux.

\- Jamais ! Je la raconterai encore à nos petits-enfants.

Rey allait trouver quelque chose à lui balancer à la face, lorsqu’un courant d’air traversa la yourte. Quelqu’un venait de soulever le pan de toile qui obstruait l’entrée de la tente. Dehors, le vent hurlait. Une grande silhouette, couverte de fourrures s’avança dans la chambre. Son manteau en peau de loup était couvert de neige. L’intrus s’ébroua pour chasser les flocons de ses épaules et tira son capuchon de sa tête, révélant une chevelure de feu. Il darda sur le couple, toujours affalé dans la baignoire, un regard sévère.

\- C’est une plaisanterie, Ren ?

\- Absolument pas, répliqua Kylo nonchalamment, peu ému par l’irruption du nouveau venu.

\- Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi nous sommes-là ? Est-ce bien le moment de courir la chienne ?

\- On ne pourra pas agir avant la fonte des neiges. Alors, au lieu de prendre racines, j’ai décidé de prendre du bon temps. Et le Berger l’a placée juste sur ma route…

\- Et penses-tu que Snoke approuvera ?

A l’évocation de ce nom, Kylo resserra sa main sur l’épaule de Rey, l’attirant contre lui comme s’il avait soudain peur qu’elle ne lui échappe.

\- Snoke sera satisfait tant que je lui ramène la tête d’un autre chef de meute.

Le rouquin retroussa les lèvres avec mépris.

\- Méfie-toi, Ren… Tes incartades finiront par le lasser. Surtout si tu fais passer ta bite avant le reste.

\- Va donc baiser un sanglier et fous-nous la paix, Hux !

L’Alpha roux tourna les talons et quitta la yourte d’un pas furibond.

Rey tremblait encore des vibrations de haine qu’elle avait senti entre les deux mâles. Instinctivement, elle s’était placée devant la poitrine de Kylo, pour couvrir ses points vulnérables et se tenir prête à mordre si jamais l’autre essayait de l’attaquer. Son compagnon lui caressa doucement les cheveux, se voulant rassurant.

\- Il est jaloux, murmura-t-il contre sa tempe, parce que j’ai dans mon lit la plus jolie Oméga à des lieux à la ronde.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il parlé de Snoke ? demanda Rey. Pourquoi pourrait-il ne pas approuver ?

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de Snoke.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? insista-t-elle. Ce n’est pas votre territoire, non plus…

Son esprit se mit à galoper à toute vitesse comme un chevreuil aux abois.

\- Vous venez pour attaquer des meutes !

Le visage de Kylo devint tendu. Ses yeux bruns s’assombrirent jusqu’à ressembler à un ciel de nuit sans lune. Rey en fut si effrayée qu’elle recula brusquement et voulu bondir hors de la baignoire. Mais Ren l’attrapa par le bras, la serrant si fort qu’elle crut bien qu’il allait le lui arracher.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout à présent, les pieds dans l’eau. Lui, la dominant de toute sa hauteur et de toute la puissance de sa stature. Rey se sentit plus nue et plus vulnérable qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et de détresse, comme celui d’un chiot. Cela eut pour effet de caler l’Alpha. Il jeta soudain un œil sur sa paume et ses doigts refermés autour de son bras et sur les ecchymoses qui commençaient à s’y former. Il la relâcha rapidement et Rey courut se recroqueviller derrière le grand lit.

Elle reprenait conscience qu’elle ne partageait pas seulement la couche d’un Alpha lambda mais d’un chien de guerre qui avait du sang sur les mains. Mais dans quel pétrin s’était-elle fourrée ?! Evidemment, elle n’avait pas deviné la présence de leur campement parce qu’ils ne voulaient pas être repérés. Kylo Ren et ses guerriers étaient en quête d’une meute à massacrer. Et elle ? Elle s’était trouvée sur son chemin. Est-ce que ça faisait d’elle une prise de guerre ?

\- Rey ?

L’Alpha s’était rapproché tout doucement d’elle, se mettant accroupi pour être à sa hauteur. Il était nu comme elle et son sexe pendait mollement entre ses jambes. C’était presque drôle. Mais c’était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Rey maudit sa chaleur, maudit sa nature d’Oméga. Et plus encore, elle se maudit elle-même. Parce qu’en dépit de tout ce qu’elle savait sur cet homme et des crimes dont il était l’auteur, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de vouloir qu’il la prenne dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je ne voulais pas t’effrayer. S’il te plait, pardonne-moi.

Il était presque suppliant. C’était ridicule. C’était plutôt à elle de le supplier pour qu’il épargne sa vie. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et l’attira contre lui.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Tu resteras dans le camp, à l’abri. Une fois que ce sera terminé, je t’emmènerais vers le nord. Personne ne te touchera. Personne ne te fera de mal. Tu es ma personne, maintenant. Te porter atteinte c’est me défier. Et me défier, c’est défier la Mort.

Il y avait dans sa voix une froide détermination qui la fit trembler – de peur ou d’excitation, peut-être les deux. Il glissa son museau dans sa nuque, contre sa glande, et respira fortement.

\- Tu seras ma compagne, poursuivait-il. La mère de mes chiots. Ensemble nous fonderont un nouveau Clan, avec des centaines de meutes sous notre commandement.

\- Et pour ça, tu es prêt à décimer la moitié de la Plaine.

Il se tendit contre elle mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

\- Tu crois peut-être que je suis le premier ? Les meutes d’ici s’entretuent depuis la Nuit des Temps. Il faut un chef à la poigne ferme pour mettre de l’ordre dans tout ce chaos.

\- Et tu prétends être l’homme de la situation ?

\- Il en faut bien un.

\- Et pour Snoke ?

Il s’écarta d’elle hâtivement et se rapprocha du brasero, où les servantes Betas avaient mis à bouillir une infusion de plantes.

\- Je t’ai dit de ne pas te préoccuper de Snoke, dit-il en se servant un bol.

\- Et les Skywalker ? Ce sont eux qui règnent actuellement.

\- Plus pour longtemps. Ils appartiennent déjà au passé.

\- Est-ce que tu as tué leur fils ?

Kylo Ren ricana. Un rire semblable à un coup de tonnerre.

\- Pour une charognard, tu es très informée.

\- Sa disparition à fait le tour des meutes, jusqu’à la région des collines. Leia espérait le retrouver…

\- Et bien, elle n’a pas cherché au bon endroit, répliqua Kylo amer.

Rey se sentait de plus en plus mal, à la limite de la nausée. Devant ses yeux, l’homme qui l’avait recueillie, nourrie et réchauffée depuis trois jours, se transformait en un monstre froid et sans cœur. Un tueur d’enfant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t’apitoyer sur lui, tu sais. C’était un être faible et frivole. Bien trop doux pour un monde aussi dur. Je lui ai rendu service.

Rey se remit à trembler, plus fort encore. Et cette fois, elle eut envie de vomir pour de bon.

* * *

Après cette échange, Kylo redoublait d’effort pour la distraire, l’enfermant dans l’étreinte de ses bras et ralentissant le rythme de ses pénétrations tout en les rendant plus fortes et plus profondes. Il lui soufflait son haleine dans l’oreille et contre sa joue. Puis sa bouche rôdait sur sa nuque, près de sa glande d’accouplement. Ses lèvres pinçaient sa peau, sa langue caressait sa glande, la faisant mouiller. Mais à chaque fois que Rey sentait la pointe de ses canines lui picotaient la peau, elle plaquait immédiatement sa main dessus. Kylo grondait mais il ne força jamais sa morsure.

Il était surement persuadé qu’elle finirait par céder. Car il était sa meilleure chance de survie à présent.

Au bout de trois jours, la chaleur de Rey s’estompa complètement. Et comme elle l’avait supposé, Ren ne la laissa pas regagner son terrier. Il ne la força pas à s’accoupler, mais il la gardait sous sa tente et lorsqu’elle mettait le museau dehors, il y avait toujours une dizaine de paires d’yeux pour surveiller ses allées-venues. 

Tout le campement était sur le qui-vive et semblait guetter quelque chose. Rey découvrit de quoi il s’agissait à la fonte des neiges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] C’est de la poudre de racine de saponaire officinale, plante herbacée, utilisée comme savon, en raison de la présence de saponine dans sa composition.


	6. Un Leurre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention !!! Dans ce chapitre, il est fait mention de massacre, de pillage et de viol.

Le campement de leurs proies se trouvait en aval de la rivière, à une journée de marche. Mais les guerriers gagnèrent du temps en descendant le cours d’eau en canoës. L’assaut était prévu depuis des mois. La meute avait écumé la Plaine en quête d’un campement isolé. D’année en année, la tâche devenait plus ardue. A force d’être attaquées et pillées, les meutes reculaient de plus en plus vers le sud et la région des collines. Elles se rassemblaient pour pouvoir mieux se défendre. Mais la férocité des chiens de guerre croissait tout autant.

Kylo Ren à leur tête, ils progressaient en rampant entre les hautes herbes vers le campement. Leur présence était camouflée par leurs vêtements faits de branchages et de graminées qui se confondaient avec la végétation environnante. Leurs visages étaient couverts de peintures ocre, mélange de terre et de sang d’animaux. Lorsque les autres se rendraient compte de leur présence, il serait déjà trop.

Le Maître des chiens de guerre sentait bouillir dans ses veines l’appel du combat et de la mort. A la nuit tombée, il rejoindrait son camp couvert du sang de ses ennemis. Il aurait quantité de butin et de prisonniers à déposer aux pieds de Snoke. Le vieil Alpha serait tellement satisfait de ses exploits qu’il lui accorderait le droit de garder Rey. Même si la jeune Oméga n’était affiliée à aucune meute, ni aucun clan. Kylo avait la conviction que la charognard était la compagne qui lui avait été désignée par le Berger. Comment expliquer autrement le fait qu’elle hantait son esprit depuis qu’il l’avait rencontrée près de la rivière ?

Elle était sauvage et brutale, tout comme lui, avec une rage de vivre peu commune, surtout pour une Oméga. Et sur le plan physique, ils s’accordaient parfaitement tous les deux. Les heures qu’il avait passé en elle, au plus fort de sa chaleur, était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la félicité. Et à en juger par les cris d’extase qu’il lui avait arrachés lors de leurs étreintes, il n’était pas si malhabile à la satisfaire. Il fallait encore qu’elle apprenne comment se tenir au sein d’une meute et comment occuper son rang. Mais elle était jeune et avait l’esprit vivace, le temps et un bon entrainement feraient leur œuvre.

Avec un peu de chance, la graine qu’il avait semée en elle était déjà en train de germer. D’ici peu, elle donnerait naissance à leur premier chiot. Il n’espérait pas une portée. C’était trop pour une première gestation et Rey devait encore gagner des forces.

C’est le cœur plein d’allégresse que Kylo Ren bondit des hautes herbes, sa masse levée, entrainant ses chiens de guerre dans son sillage. Ils bondirent sur les sentinelles, qui ne les avaient pas entendus approcher et leur tranchèrent la gorge avec leurs poignards en os. Mais au lieu d’un sang rouge cramoisie, se furent des poignets d’herbes séchées qui volèrent autour d’eux. Les corps sans vie des sentinelles s’effondrèrent à la verticale, raides comme des lances. 

L’un des guerriers écarta les peaux qui les recouvraient pour se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait de poupées de pailles.

En progressant à l’intérieur du camp, ils se rendirent compte qu’il était entièrement vide. Des tentes avaient été montées, on avait allumé des feux, pour entretenir l’illusion. Mais les lits étaient vides, les ustensiles rouillés, les fourrures rongées par la moisissure. Il n’y avait que quelques chèvres faméliques qui erraient au milieu du camp en bêlants.

\- C’est quoi cette blague ?! s’énerva un des chiens de Ren. Où sont les proies ? Pourquoi y a rien à prendre ?

\- Quel est l’intérêt de monter un camp et de l’abandonner de la sorte ? se questionna un autre.

\- On se paie notre tête !

Les idées galopèrent à toute allure dans l’esprit de Ren, comme un troupeau de daims. Et soudain, une intuition mauvaise s’empara de lui.

\- Il faut qu’on retourne au camp ! déclara-t-il. **_Immédiatement !_**

* * *

Rey fut réveillée par des cris s’élevant à l’extérieur de la yourte. A part dormir et manger, elle ne faisait rien depuis un mois. Kylo lui ayant interdit de quitter de le camp et répétant sans arrêt qu’elle devait engraisser, c’était les deux seules activités qui rythmaient ses journées.

Elle avait refait ce rêve où elle était poursuivie par un monstre sans visage, aux griffes immenses. Sauf que cette fois, elle tenait sa vieille poupée de chiffon dans les bras. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait la certitude que le monstre voulait la lui prendre. 

Elle se réveilla donc au moment où le monstre tendait ses pattes noires et acérées vers elle. Dehors, le camp semblait anormalement agité. Kylo et ses chiens de guerre étaient partis ce matin avant les premières lumières de l’aube. Les sentinelles de Hux les avaient suivis. Ainsi que tous les chasseurs. Il ne restait que des Betas dans le camp ; principalement des femelles. Kylo lui avait affirmé qu’ils seraient rentrés le lendemain.

Mais dehors la lumière trahissait le fait que le soleil était à son zénith, on était à peine au début de l’après-midi. C’était trop tôt pour le retour des guerriers. Elle n’avait quand même pas dormi jusqu’au lendemain ?

Rey risqua son museau au dehors de la yourte et assista à une scène de chaos : des guerriers couverts de peinture jaune ocre, avec des symboles qui n’étaient pas ceux du Clan de Ren. Les envahisseurs couraient derrière les servants terrorisés, déchiraient les tentes, entassaient tout ce qu’ils pouvaient des espèces de chars et mettaient le feu au reste. Le camp de Ren était en train d’être attaqué, alors même qu’il n’y avait plus un chasseur, plus une sentinelle et plus un seul chien de guerre pour le défendre.

Par chance, la yourte de Kylo Ren avait été jusque là ignorée par les pillards. Rey décida de profiter du chaos pour s’enfuir. Les assaillants n’en avaient qu’après les possessions de la meute. Que leur importait un charognard ? Elle regagnerait son terrier, qu’elle avait abandonné depuis un mois. Personne ne songerait à la poursuivre. En revenant au campement, Kylo aurait bien d’autres préoccupations que de la retrouver. Elle pourrait reprendre sa vie là où elle l’avait laissée, avant tout cet imbroglio.

Mais avant de quitter la yourte, Rey ne put résister à l’envie de revenir vers le lit et de s’emparer de la peau d’ours qui reposait encore dessus. Elle s’enveloppa à l’intérieur, se disant qu’elle lui serait utile durant les longues nuits froides. L’odeur de Kylo Ren était encore imprégnée dedans.

Puis, elle s’empara d’un couteau de chasse et découpa la toile de la tente afin de se frayer une ouverture. Autour d’elle, le campement baignait en plein cauchemar. Des Betas étaient poursuivies par des hommes armés de massues et de piques. Certains étaient jetés à terre, encerclés par leurs assaillants qui les rouaient de coups.

Le visage enfoui sous son manteau, Rey courut jusqu’au limite du camp, lorsqu’un cri perçant lui fit lever la tête. Une jeune Beta était à terre avec quatre chiens de guerre qui lui tenaient les bras et les jambes écartés, tandis qu’un cinquième fourrageait sous ses vêtements. Sans réfléchir, Rey dégaina son couteau de chasse et fondit sur le violeur. Elle lui enfonça sa lame dans la nuque. Le sang gicla et il s’effondra sur sa victime. Les quatre complices reculèrent, surpris par l’attaque qu’ils n’avaient pas vu venir. L’un d’eux reprenant ses esprits, bondit sur Rey. Elle lui coupa le jarret d’un geste vif et précis. Il se plia à son tour en pissant le sang.

Cette fois-ci, Rey fit volteface et courut droit devant elle sans s’arrêter. Slalomant entre les yourtes qui prenaient feu les unes après les autres. Certaines dont les flammes montaient vers le ciel, tandis que d’autres ne formaient déjà plus qu’un tas de cendres. Soudain quelque chose l’agrippa par le bras et la tira sur le côté. Par réflexe, Rey brandit encore son couteau, mais cette fois une main l’arrêta.

\- Du calme, je suis avec toi.

Un jeune homme lui faisait face. Rey le reconnut comme un des servants Betas du camp. Il faut dire qu’il était facilement repérable avec sa peau noire et ses cheveux crépus.

\- Tu fonçais droit dans un piège, dit le Beta en lui désignant la direction qu’elle prenait.

Entre les foyers d’incendie, on distinguait vaguement une ligne de chevaux sauvages attachés les uns autres, avec entre eux des hommes armés de lances.

\- Y a pas à dire, commenta encore le Beta, ils ont pas lésiné sur les moyens.

Il partit dans la direction opposé, entrainant Rey à sa suite. La jeune charognard était trop estomaquée pour songer à résister.

Ils parvinrent finalement à sortir du camp, et à se dissimuler dans un amoncellement de buissons épais, à plat ventre sur le sol. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir la fumée emporter les restes du camp. Les pillards étaient en train de rassembler leur butin et prisonniers sur des chars, harnachés aux chevaux que Rey avait entraperçu.

\- Des dresseurs de chevaux, commenta le jeune homme à voix basse à côté d’elle. Ils avaient tout préparé. Ils attendaient qu’il n’y ait plus un seul combattant dans le camp pour attaquer.

\- Merci de m’avoir aidée, dit Rey.

\- Pas de quoi. J’ai admiré ton courage quand tu t’es attaquée à eux.

\- C’était plus stupide que courageux.

\- Ca reste admirable.

Rey le regarda attentivement. Il devait être à peine âgé qu’elle. Sa peau noire comme la terre, ses cheveux formant un épais nuage sombre autour de son visage glabre détonnaient parmi les physiques qu’elle avait pu observer jusqu’alors.

\- Je ne connais même pas ton nom, dit-elle.

\- Finn.

\- Moi c’est Rey.

Il lui sourit. Un sourire timide, mais franc et chaleureux.

Au loin, le groupe de pillards s’éloignaient vers l’horizon.

\- Ren et ses chiens de guerre ne vont pas tarder à revenir, dit Finn. J’ose pas imaginer leur réaction quand ils vont voir l’étendue des dégâts.

\- Et bien qu’importe, moi je ne serais pas là pour le voir.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne comptes pas rester ?

\- Non.

Rey se redressa sur ses jambes.

\- Je retourne à mon terrier et à mes affaires. Les guerres entre Clans, très peu pour moi.

Finn la fixait l’air abasourdi.

\- Mais… Et Kylo Ren ?… Il va partir à ta recherche…

\- Il va avoir bien d’autres problèmes à gérer. Avec un peu de chance, il pensera que j’ai été emmenée par ses ennemis. Ou que je suis morte…

\- Mais… C’est un Alpha… Et tu es… sa… propriété… Par expérience, je sais que les Alphas ne lâchent pas facilement l’affaire, une fois qu’ils se sont approprié quelque chose…

\- Je ne suis pas une CHOSE ! s’énerva Rey. Et certainement pas celle de Kylo Ren. Il ne m’a pas marquée. Je ne lui appartiens pas.

\- Où vas-tu aller ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Rejoindre mon terrier. Par chance, il ne sait pas où il est. Je m’en étais éloignée lorsqu’il m’a capturée.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

La jeune charognard toisa Finn et l’examina avec méfiance.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec ta meute ?

\- Ce n’est pas MA meute ! répliqua le jeune homme. J’ai été capturé par les chiens de guerre de Snoke, il y a des années et forcé à les servir depuis. J’aime autant te dire que si Ren et Hux apprennent que j’ai laissé leurs ennemis les voler, ils vont me faire passer un sale moment. Et ils sont pas tendres avec les déserteurs…

Rey hésita.

Comment être sûre que Finn n’allait pas la trahir et la livrer à Kylo Ren pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? Et en même temps, le jeune homme lui inspirait une certaine sympathie. Après tout, il l’avait aidée à s’enfuir. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu de compagnon d’infortune.

\- Bien… dit-elle.

* * *

Ils partirent donc ensemble vers l’horizon.

La neige ayant fondu, Rey avait plus de facilité à se repérer. Durant tout le trajet, elle songea à toutes les provisions qu’elle avait entassées en prévision de l’hiver. Elle espérait que tout son stock n’était pas entièrement perdu. Sa peau d’ours serrée autour des épaules, elle songea au mois passé auprès de Kylo, au fait qu’elle ne s’endormirait plus réchauffée par sa chaleur. Puis elle se morigénait sévèrement, en maudissant ses instincts d’Oméga.

La nuit tombait alors qu’ils étaient encore à mi-chemin du terrier. Finn suggéra de faire halte derrière des rochers. Il était risqué de marcher de nuit. Rey se rendit à ses arguments. Ils n’allumèrent pas de feu, de peur de signaler leur présence à d’éventuels poursuivants. Pour se tenir chaud, ils s’emmitouflèrent dans la peau d’ours.

Bien qu’elle ne veuille pas l’admettre, la présence de Finn rassurait beaucoup la jeune Oméga. Elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil et s’endormit sans crainte.

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, lorsqu’un bruit interrompit Rey dans ses songes. Elle n’eut cependant pas le temps d’ouvrir les yeux, que quelque chose s’abattit sur elle et sur Finn, entravant leurs mouvements. Un filet.

Des ombres remuèrent autour d’eux. Rey s’agita, mais elle ne parvenait qu’à donner des coups à son compagnon d’infortune. Quelque chose s’abattit d’un coup sec sur sa tempe et elle sombra à nouveau dans l’inconscience.

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla plus tard, son crâne lui faisait un mal épouvantable. Tous ses membres étaient lourds comme si on les avait lestés avec des pierres. Ses yeux eurent des difficultés à s’habituer à la lumière de jour. Lorsqu’elle put voir clair, elle vit des bouts de bois liés ensemble dans une forme de grillage. Elle réalisa alors qu’elle était à l’intérieur d’une cage. Devant elle, Finn était couché sur le flan, inconscient.

Rey se jeta sur lui, faisant ainsi bouger sa prison.

\- Hey ! Tiens-toi tranquille, la chienne !

Un homme à l’extérieur de la cage lui cria dessus, en tapant sur les barreaux avec sa masse.

Rey ne prêta pas attention à ses menaces, trop préoccupée par l’état de Finn. Il avait un vilain hématome à la tempe et son pouls battait faiblement. Mais son indifférence sembla énerver celui à l’extérieur.

\- Eloigne-toi de lui ! lui cracha-t-il à travers les barreaux. T’écoute ce que je te dis ?! Ecarte-toi !

Il passa le bras à travers la cage pour la frapper avec son bâton. Rey bondit immédiatement et lui planta ses dents dans la chair. L’autre se mit à hurler et en lâcha son arme. Il tira sur son bras pour se dégager, mais Rey ne fit que mordre plus fort. Ses compagnons vinrent à son secours et l’empoignèrent pour l’écarter de la cage. Rey sentait le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il fallut qu’un autre rattrape le bâton tombé sur le sol et la frappe à la poitrine pour qu’elle lâche prise.

\- Foutue sauvageonne ! l’invectiva celui qui avait manqué finir manchot. Tu vas me le payer !

\- Ferme-la, Terrio ! hurla celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande. Elle a plus de valeur que ton bras. Le Clan n’en voudra pas si elle est abîmée.

\- A qui vous voulez me vendre ? l’apostropha Rey. A Kylo Ren ?

Le chef se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- T’aimerais qu’on te rende à ton maître, Oméga ? Rêve pas. Y en a d’autres qui seraient heureux de te faire payer ce qu’il leur à fait subir…

La charognard sentit une sueur froide lui courir le long de l’échine.

\- J’ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! Je ne suis pas à Kylo Ren !

\- Tu verras ça avec eux…

\- Qui ? A qui vous allez nous vendre ?

\- Au Clan Skywalker. 


End file.
